We found love
by the-eternal-sapphire
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H. girls have just found out about their powers and are excited about visiting Meridian for the first time. Cornelia however is less than happy, but when she meets a mysterious boy in Meridian, being a guardian becomes a lot more interesting.
1. The crossing of worlds

We found love (in a hopeless place)

This story takes place just after Will, Irma, Taranae, Cornelia and Hay Lin have found out about there powers.

* * *

><p>The five girls sat around a small table next to the window in the silver dragon. Rain dripped down the cold window and outside a busy world continued with all its usual pandemonium. The girls eagerly anticipated the arrival of Yan Lin who was (as usual) busy clearing up after the last customers of the night. Since the astonishing events of last week, the topic of the girls conversation had centred solely on one thing. W.I.T.C.H.<p>

"I cannot wait to kick some evil Meridian butt!" said Irma punching the air with her fist in a rather violent manner.

"I still think that we could use a little more practise guys, I mean, how are we meant to defeat this Phobos guy if we can't even handle our own powers?" Taranae said with a hint of fear in her voice, for all of the girls new who Phobos was, but they were still cautious of the fact that they would be the ones, to take him on. All they new was that Phobos was a very powerful man.

"Never fear Taranae! We can take 'em on any day of the week, and the best type of practise we can get is getting out there and doing it for real!"

Cornelia who had remained quiet throughout the girl's time at the silver dragon had suddenly become angered by Irma's comment and could no longer contain the rage that was building up inside her anymore.

"Irma this isn't a video game you know!

The girls, all shocked by this sudden out burst, turned to look at Cornelia.

"If we aren't properly prepared for this we could get hurt, or even worse, we could die!"

"Cornelia, we're not gunna die ok, we can handle this." said Will trying to play her role as leader although she hardly believed in the words she was saying herself, so she doubted very much that Cornelia, or the rest of the girls would be comforted by these words.

"How do you know that? We're a bunch of teenage girls, how are we meant to defeat this guy, when we've only been aware of our powers for a week?"

Before any of the girls could give a answer to this question, Yan Lin appeared seemingly out of no where by the table the girls were sat by.

"Girls, it is only natural that you are frightened by all that has happened to you in this last week but I have every faith in all of you, that you can work together as a team and help the people of Meridian. You are all best friends after all, and friendship is indeed a powerful thing.

_Friends? _Cornelia thought. _These people aren't my friends, me and Irma can't stand being in the same room together and I've hardly ever spoken to Taranae or Hay Lin before, there not even in the same year as me in school, and this new girl Will, do they really expect me to take orders from a girl I hardly know? _

Despite the large amount of responsibility that had been stacked on the girls shoulders, they'd all taken it in their stride, all of them except Cornelia. Prehaps it was that she was the moe mature of the group or the fact that she was the most stubborn, but Cornelia was unable to accept the fact that she was indeed a guardian.

"I think that it would be a good thing for you all if you were to travel to Meridian-"

"yes!" Irma interrupted

"Time to put our powers to good use!" she cried

"ah ah ah!" Yan Lin said, holding her hand out to silence Irma

"I want you to travel to Meridian to meet with the rebel leader and find out what the current situation is with Phobos, at the moment we're unaware of how much of threat he posses."

"Sure thing Grandma, we're on it!" Hay Lin said in her usual cheery manor.

_So were just meant to take the orders from and old lady and stroll right into another world to talk to some war soldier? And has anyone asked if I'm up for it? No. _

"The map shows a portal we can use just behind the park - lets go" Despite Will's usual tendency to stay quiet she thought this command had sounded rather confident, making her feel a lot more comfortable with the idea of being leader. The girls all piled out of the silver dragon, Cornelia rather more reluctantly than the others and made their way to the park. An eerie silence fell between all of them, for they were all in deep thought about the fact that the would soon be entering into a different world. If a month ago someone had told them that were was life on another planet, they would have labelled that person crazy, but now the idea seemed very real indeed. Soon the not yet familiar sight of the blue glow of a portal come into view, the girls stopped for a second to take it all in, and still no one spoke, what felt like minutes passed as the five young girls realized what it was they were about to do. Finally Will mustered up the only words she could think of.

"Guardians unite!"

The pink glow engulfed the girls as they became something more that human.

* * *

><p>Sorry not much happens but i promise that there is alot more to come, dont forget this is a CorneliaCaleb story, and in the next chapter they meet for the very first time... or so they think.


	2. A blow to the plan

Cornelia's POV

Slowly each of the girls took a tentative step forward into the buzzing portal, for a brief moment they each felt a pleasant sense of weightlessness before making their first step onto such a new and foreign land. Cornelia took her glimpse at the calm and tranquil world.

_Wow, this isn't how Yan Lin described it, its so peaceful and beautiful, it's wonderful!_

_The guardians had landed in a the middle of a vast forest, towering trees surrounded them, so that they couldn't see very far ahead. This made them all the more nervous as they were in a totally unknown world, with the knowledge that the must not be caught by any of Phobos' supporters. _

"_Well then, anyone have any idea what we should do now?" Hay Lin said in a quiet voice, being the first one to break the girls silence. All the girls turned to face their leader. Upon noticing this Will's cheeks turned almost as red as her hair. _

"_Well, um, like Yan Lin said we need to find the rebel leader and find out what Phobos is up to" she said. _

"_And how exactly are we going to find him?" Cornelia questioned_

"_How about we fly up and out of this forest and then search for any signs of civilisation, smoke from fires, things like that, then we can ask if they might know where we can find him." _

"_Good idea, Will" Tanranae said approvingly _

"_Yeah a good idea for getting us killed" Cornelia muttered, barely audible. _

"_What was that Corny?" Irma said _

"_Nothing" she replied _

"_No Corny, we find your input very valuable, so go ahead, tell us what were you going to complain about this time?" _

"_For the millionth time, stop calling me that!" Cornelia yelled back. _

"_Guys shush! The whole of this evil world can hear you!" Hay Lin said hastily, standing between them. Cornelia gave Irma a long glare. _

"_Look lets stop arguing and do what we're meant to be doing" Will ordered, taking off above the trees, the rest of the girls followed. _

_Almost an hour of searching went past and the girls had still found no signs of life. Tree after tree appeared on the horizon and they were all beginning to become tired and weary of flying. _

"_How many trees can one world have?" Hay Lin cried. _

"_Oh Corny, why don't you swoop down and zap them away?" Irma said _

"_I think some one might notice an entire forest of trees suddenly disappear Irma! We're meant to be keeping a low profile." Cornelia snapped back at her. _

"_Ok, calm down it was just an idea!" Irma replied _

"_well it was a crap idea wasn't it, why don't you keep your mouth shut unless you have anything useful to say, which I highly doubt you do" Cornelia shouted back. _

"_Guys chill ok?" Will said worried this argument would escalate further. _

"_No I won't chill! We've been out here for ages searching for someone who could be anywhere in this huge world, why don't we just turn back and go home?" _

"_We can't we've been given a duty and we have to carry it out" Will pleaded with her. _

"_Well I'm starting to get sick of being told that I have to do things I have no say in, since when did I ever get a choice in becoming a guardian?"_

"_Look, Cornelia, I know it's not fair and none of us got a say in any of this, but we just have to accept this now. Hay Lin said calmly. _

"_Well if you think I can accept this you can think again!" Cornelia shouted_

_As the words left Cornelia's lips a lightening fast arrow shot past her, narrowly missing her face, she was quick to react and ducked before another was able to come close to her. _

"_Look, down there, there are people firing arrows at us!" Hay Lin cried _

_A group of huge looking men were just visible in a clear patch of the forest._

"_We have to find some cover!" cried Taranae _

_The girls dipped down and hurried towards the ground whilst bigger and heavier objects began to hurtle towards them. One large stone began to fly towards the back of Cornelia's head, she had no chance of seeing it as it struck her, her vision went blurring slowly fading into darkness and then she fell quickly to the cold ground. Her eyes shut and her head trickled blood. _


	3. Hey stranger

Night had fallen before Cornelia woke up. When she finally opened her eyes she was only greeted by a small layer of light provided by the moon shining brightly through the trees. The next thing she noticed was the throbbing pain on her head, she raised her hand to touch it and found that the cut was no longer bleeding, but it was still tender. The next thing she noticed was that she was no longer in her guardian clothes, instead she was in the clothes that she had been in earlier, her lacy cream skirt and pale pink top and a light brown cardigan on top. A coldness swept over her as she realized that the rest of the guardians must have given up looking for her had returned to earth.

_What am I meant to do now? I have no idea where I am. _

Slowly she got to her feet brushing herself off, and began to walk straight ahead, with no idea where she was going.

_Looks like I'll be spending the night here then, I cant believe the girls just abandoned me. Well I suppose I deserve it with the way that I've been treating them, it's not their fault we're like this, but still, I'm not sure if I'm ready for all this yet. _

She came to a halt as she thought about her family. How would they feel if they knew about her, and that she was risking her life to protect people in a different world. Suddenly she heard a crunching of twigs behind her. She stood in the same spot silently, and didn't move. The crunching noise got loader and faster, something was walking towards her. One thought came into her head, and that was to run as fast as she could. Before she even knew it her legs were carrying her swiftly along the forest floor, she turned her head back to try and spot what it was that was following her but saw nothing. It looked like whatever had approached her had not bothered to continue in pursuit. Nether the less she still ran occasionally turning her head to check for any danger, but when she turned her head back to face her front she felt herself make contact with something hard, she feel to the ground, dazed after hitting something at full speed. She suspected she must have hit a tree but after once again brushing herself off, she noticed she was not the only person lying on the forest floor.

_Oh no! One of Phobos' supporters!_

However once Cornelia had taken a closer look at the person lying on the ground, she realized he didn't look much like a bad guy, in fact he looked like a boy about the same age as she was. He had dark brown hair that was messy and tangled that hung over slightly in his eyes, and he was strongly built with broad shoulders.

"Hey you, why don't you watch out were your going!" Cornelia cried angrily

"What do you mean watch were I'm going ? You're the one that ran into me!" the boy answered back at her, sounding equally angry.

"Maybe if you had been aware of your surroundings you would have noticed someone hurtling towards you, and could have got out of the way in time" Cornelia said, aware that this was a terrible come back.

"Listen up, as rebel leader I have better things to be doing with my time than watching out for rampaging little girls!" The boy shouted

"Little girl?"

Hang on wait, you're the rebel leader?" She inquired

"Yes I am" He replied

"Your joking right? I mean you can't actually be serious?" She sniggered, struggling to contain her laughter.

"What exactly do you find so amusing?" He shouted, his anger rising.

"It's just that I was kind of expecting someone a little older and mature not a little boy, you can't be much older than I am"

"I'm sixteen thank you very much, and may I ask you what your business is here?"

"Well Mr. rebel leader I happen to be a guardian of the veil" she said proudly

"and I'm sixteen as well" she added

"You're a guardian? Then were are the other four of you?" he asked

"Umm well, you see there's the problem. We came here from earth to look for someone, you in fact, and we spent ages searching for you but couldn't find you, then a load of evil looking guys started to fire at us, and I got hit and fell, and now the rest of them have gone back to earth because they couldn't find me" She explained

The boy put his head in his hands and groaned.

"You're the amazingly powerful guardians who are mean to aid me in defeating Phobos? You just a girl!" he cried exasperated.

"Just a girl?" she said "I could kick your butt with my powers any day of the week!"

"ok then, lets see your amazing powers" he said

"Ah well, I would show you, but that would require the heart of Kandracar, which unfortunately I don't possess." she explained

"You came all the way to another world without the heart?" The boy asked

"Like I said before, it was here it's just we ran into complications!" she replied back, her anger beginning to rise.

"Well you sound like a really effective team, don't you, you've really done a lot to help out the people of Meridian, thanks for the help" he said sarcastically.

"You know what, I actually thought that maybe people in Meridian would be different from the people on Earth, but obviously I was wrong, your just as rude and uncaring as every other person!" she screamed, her voice breaking a little and with these words Cornelia pivoted round and began to walk rapidly away from the boy.

"hey wait!" he called after her.

"You can't go out there alone, it's too dangerous and you don't know where your going!" he cried desperately as he began to break into a run after her. Once he caught up with her he grabbed her hand to pull her around, Cornelia violently pulled her hand back.

"Get off me and leave me alone!" She shouted

"No I can't, you have to come with me, if you don't you'll never make it back to Earth, you'll be killed!" He shouted back.

Cornelia thought for a second, the boy was right, she would have no hope going ahead on her own, and right now he was the only sensible option she had, no matter how rude and obnoxious her was. She turned to look at him, for the first time she looked at him properly, his eyes were a beautiful green colour and his face was rather pleasant to look at.

_No Cornelia, no, bad thoughts_

"Fine" She said softly

"Stick close to me, there could be enemies anywhere" He said warningly

After a long period of silence between them both Cornelia finally broke it.

"So where exactly are we heading to?" she asked

"The infinite city" He replied casually

"Oh ok" she replied completely clueless as to what the infinite city was, to her it seemed like an odd name for a city.

Another awkward silence fell between the two of them, this time it was the boy that broke the silence.

"Look I think that the both of us got of on the wrong foot, shall we start again?" He asked

"Um sure thing" Cornelia replied, taken aback

"My name's Caleb nice to meet you" he said offering a hand

"Cornelia" She replied taking his hand

As there hands touched both instantly felt warmer like something hot had just shot through them both. After a strangely long amount of time both withdrew their hands and continued to walk on, however not long after the had begun Caleb put out his arm to stop Cornelia.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" She asked

"Well, well,well, look what we have here boys"

A tall man who looked to be in his late twenties was stood a few meters in front of the two of them, he had a lot of rugged facial hair and his nose was bent slightly out of shape, behind him stood at least ten other men who all looked as menacing as each other.

"Well what are you waiting for boys?" He said calmly

"Let the chase begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Right hopefully this was an improvement on my last two chapters, they've finally met, so now the story can begin! I've decided that i'm going to write this like season 1 of W.I.T.C.H. so i may be including story-lines for some of the other characters, like WillMatt. But this story will mainly be set around C/C. Once again i hope you enjoyed reading this. It may take longer for me to write my chapters now, as i am approaching my GCSE exams so i have a lot of work to do, but i'll try and fit this is somewhere. **


	4. The Chase

Her heart pounded, her legs ached and her lungs heaved. With all the strength she could muster Cornelia was running for her life. Who these people were she did not know, what they would do to her if they caught her she did not know, but it wasn't bearable to think about. Caleb was in front of her now ,powering ahead though the thick forest, but he kept looking back at Cornelia, sheer terror on his face, willing her on to run quicker. The large men perusing them were gaining as Cornelia's strength slowly slipped away, it wouldn't be long now, they would catch her.

"Come on Cornelia - Run!" Caleb yelled to her, fear rising within him.

"I can't… So tired…" Her breath was ragged and she struggled to get her words out.

The forest became even thicker now, and it was difficult to dodge the trees and debris, the men were so close to her now that Cornelia could hear their yells and cries, and their deep heavy breathing. Caleb soon approached a large log that blocked his way, with little effort he vaulted the log and continued, only to then hear high pitched screams and yelps, he turned quickly, cold, pure dread filled him up. Cornelia had not made the jump and lay crumpled on the floor, the Ten or so men circled around her and slowly penned in on her.

"Hmm what a pretty lady we have here" The biggest of the men said slyly

"What should we do with her do you think" Another one questioned

"I reckon we take her back to the camp, bet we could have a bit of fun with her, if you know what I mean!" The men laughed loudly, but a small whimper from Cornelia could be heard over them, Caleb could hardly stand it.

"Leave her alone!" Caleb yelled at them.

"Ahh I almost forgot about you, who's this pal, your girlfriend? You gunna play the big hero, rebel leader? Gunna swoop in and save the helpless damsel in distress?" The leader of the men taunted him.

"I said, leave her alone" Caleb replied, trying to stay calm.

"And what are you gunna do if we don't eh? You see, us lads here think you're a bit of a traitor, don't we lads?" The rest of the large men nodded in agreement. Cornelia still whimpered, Four men towered above her, each pinning an arm or a leg to the floor.

"And how am I a traitor then?" Caleb asked.

"You been going against our Prince haven't ya, yes, you and the rest of those worthless rebels have been causing Prince Phobos quite a bit of trouble recently." he said. The rest of the men who were not pinning Cornelia down, grabbed hold of Caleb, he didn't flinch or try to run, there was no point the men had them well and truly cornered, and anyway, there was no way Caleb was going to just leave Cornelia with these people. Caleb could see no way out of this, he knew he was a good fighter but he also knew he could never fight off Ten men.

"You know lads, I think Prince Phobos would be delighted to come face to face with the filth that has been causing him so much trouble." Said the leader

"There's a high price on that boy's head you know, Phobos would reward us well for presenting him with the rebel leader" Said a rough looking man.

"What do we do with the girl then?" Asked one of the men pinning Cornelia down.

"You can do whatever you want with her, kill her, take her back to camp, whatever, she's no use to us" Said the leader

One of the men pinning down Cornelia looked down at her with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Hm, I think you and me are going to have a lot of fun, your so beautiful" he whispered into her ear. The rest of them men laughed as Cornelia struggled and squirmed to try and break fee. You disgusting man she thought.

"Let go of her, let go!" Caleb screamed as load as he could, but the men only tightened their grip on Caleb and Cornelia. Caleb felt helpless and revolted by what the men were doing.

"Help! Help me please! Somebody help me!" Cornelia screamed like she'd never screamed before and struggled madly beneath the weight of the men on top of her.

"Oh, she's a feisty one, just how I like them" One of the men jeered.

"You know, camp is an awful long way away, might as well have a little go with her now lads" The leader of the men said.

"NO!" Caleb screamed

All the men seemed to pile on top of Cornelia at once, drowning out her cries for help. They started ripping at her top, her skirt, her tights. Cornelia went numb, she was no longer able to make a sound, all she had were her thoughts. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Caleb struggled against the grip of the men holding him back but they only responded by punching him hard in the stomach and face. How could I have let this happen? The men continued to punch Caleb, causing him to fall to the ground, his head buzzed and his vision started to blur, he was fading into blackness.

Then he heard voices. Familiar voices. He didn't know who they belonged to but he knew that they belonged to someone he knew. There was load clashing sounds, like swords smashing together and the unmistakable sound of men brawling. Caleb's hearing had distorted but he managed to make out a few words. "Rebels….. Get outta….. Don't let us see you here…you'll pay…" Then suddenly the voices died down and, the sound of thunderous footsteps running away filled Caleb's ears. Two strong hands lifted Caleb up beneath his arms, and brought him to his feet. After a minute or so his sight and hearing returned to normal and blood gushed from his nose and the scratches on his face .

"Looks like they roughed you up pretty bad Caleb" Said a boy the same age as Caleb, with messy blond hair.

"Drake!" Caleb exclaimed

"What were you doing wandering around here so late anyway, do you have a death wish or something?" Replied Drake. At least Twenty other rebels were with him.

Before Caleb managed to muster up an answer, his thoughts turned to Cornelia. Was she hurt, was she conscious… was she alive?

"Cornelia, Where's Cornelia, is she ok?" he babbled at once.

"What, you mean that blonde girl over there?" Drake asked. Caleb was unable to see Cornelia, since so many of his fellow rebels stood around her

"Yeah, yeah that's the one, is she ok?" he asked again.

"I dunno man, she seems pretty out of it" he said softly. With those words Caleb stormed though the other rebels to see Cornelia for himself, he was almost sick when he saw her, Scratches covered almost all of her face and neck and her clothes were ripped and muddy. She lay frail on the cold ground her eyes shut as if she was asleep. Caleb kneeled beside her and whispered softly to her so that no body else could hear him.

"Please be ok, Cornelia, please"


	5. Back to Earth

Her body ached. Her limbs were numb. Her eyes were shut.

_What happened to me?_

Her head seemed to throb with pain, and she felt small prickles of pain all over her legs. After a short while Cornelia realized that somehow, she was moving, but it wasn't her own legs that was carrying her. She felt two strong arms carrying her weight. Unable to move and unable to open her eyes Cornelia, mustered a quiet groaning noise.

"Shhhhh" said a low and soothing voice.

"Don't try to talk, we're almost at the infinite city, you can rest then" said the familiar voice, it was a voice that made her feel safe, and a voice that somehow made her smile. Then the darkness crept over her.

When Cornelia opened her eyes, two things occurred to her.

_Where am I, and what happened to me? _

After a moment of blissful ignorance the memories of the events before Cornelia passed out came back to her. She shuddered at the thought. She looked down at her arms and legs, bruises and scratches covered them, but Cornelia was thankful that was all they had done to her, she knew the men's intentions and what they would have done to her , had they not intervened. But who were they, she thought, _who were those people who rescued me? _With this thought Cornelia looked around and realized she had no idea where she was. The room she was in was fairly large, with stone walls and wooden furniture, there was a roaring fire on the wall opposite her, and she lay on a large and comfortable bed, with many blankets covering her. She then turned to look towards her left and realized she was not the only person in the room. Caleb sat silently on a wooden chair, his eyes were closed and the only sound he made was his slow breathing.

_He looks so peaceful. _Cornelia couldn't help but smile, although she wasn't quire sure why.

After a few minutes of watching Caleb sleep, Cornelia realized she had no choice but to wake him, she had questions that needed answering.

"Urm, Caleb?" she said softly, he didn't stir.

"Caleb, wake up" she said slightly loader.

This time Caleb heard and make a soft moaning sound, then realizing that he had fallen asleep, he quickly stood up.

"Cornelia, your awake, sorry, I was waiting for you to wake up and I must have fallen asleep." he said.

"That's ok, no need to apologize, urm, where exactly are we?" she asked.

"We're in the infinite city" he replied

"Urm, ok" she said, none the wiser as to where she was. Sensing her confusion, Caleb expanded on his answer.

"The infinite city was thought once to have only been a myth, but about Two years ago, a member of the rebellion uncovered it, and since then the rebellion have been using it as our hideout. Phobos has no idea of its existence. It's called the infinite city, as in all the time we've been using it no one has found an end to it." he said

"Wow, that's quite impressive" replied Cornelia

"So then, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Oh, urm, just a little bit sore, but I'm ok now" she replied.

"Good, I cleaned some of the wounds for you" he smiled at her, making her blush.

"Oh, thank you" she replied. Caleb face settled into a dark frown.

" I swear if I ever come across those bastards again, they'll wish they'd never been born." he said quietly. Not knowing how to reply to this, Cornelia tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Well, for my first time in Meridian, it hasn't been such a great first impression" she laughed, but Caleb looked serious.

" Please don't think, badly of Meridian just because of what happened, it was peaceful and beautiful here once… before Phobos took over." he said.

"Oh I don't think Meridian is all bad, in fact there are some things about Meridian I like very much" said Cornelia. Her Blue eyes met Caleb's green eyes and for a second, which felt like minutes, they looked at each other. They gaze was broken by the sound of someone knocking firmly on the door.

"Yes?" Caleb called.

A man with messy, straw colour hair poked his head round the door.

"We have a slight problem, Caleb, there are four strange looking girls, demanding to get in, they say they're not leaving without, a Cornelia Hale." he said.

"Does one of them have bright red hair?" Cornelia asked excitedly.

"Yes, she does, and they all have wings and look like fairies, they're certainly a strange looking bunch, defiantly not from round here. You know these people then?" the man inquired.

"Of course I know them!" Cornelia cried, she immediately leaped up from her bed.

"Where are they?" she asked, pushing past the man, and out through the door. Cornelia entered out into a huge room made of stone, and she could hear faintly the voices of her fellow guardians.

"Look buddy, I'm a guardian of the veil, and if you don't want me to kick your butt, then you better move aside and let me in!" Irma's voice echoed trough the room. Never in all of Cornelia's life had she been glad to hear Irma's voice. Cornelia looked around the large room and then finally spotted a small door in which several rebels were blocking, and caught a glimpse of red and hair and wings that looked like they belonged to a fairy.

"Will, Irma!" Cornelia cried running to her fellow guardians.

"Cornelia!" they all cried in unison.

Finally the rebels stood aside so that there was only air between the girls. Unable to contain her joy, Hay-Lin ran to Cornelia and embraced her in tight hug.

"Take it easy Hay-Lin!" Cornelia winced, her wounds still ached and Hay-Lin's over enthusiastic hug did little to help. Hay- Lin gasped and backed away.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that your okay!" she exclaimed

At that point Will stepped forward, a look of pure guilt was spread over her face. The instant joy Cornelia had felt, about being reunited with the rest of the girls seemed to immediately disappear as she looked at Will, and a cold feeling of hatred and annoyance grew within her.

"Look, Cornelia, I'm so sorry, we never should have left you, it's just that we looked for so long and couldn't find you, we had to get home soon, so that our parents-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it guys, you thought you'd get back home safe and sound so that all your mummy's and daddy's don't ground you, and just leave me to get almost raped in some world I don't even know!" Cornelia cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Cornelia, its not like that!" Taranee Intervened.

"No that's exactly what it's like, so I suppose my parents just think I've been out all night do they? I don't suppose you bothered to think **about** that!" The raged only continued to grow within Cornelia.

"I told them you were sleeping over at mine." Hay-Lin said quietly, scared of the outbursts from Cornelia.

Unable to think of anything funny to say at this time, Irma said "We're all really sorry" she looked at the ground in shame.

"Well, that was brilliant team work by you lot, I told you this W.I.T.C.H. thing will never work" Cornelia retorted. Before anyone could say anything more, Caleb appeared beside Cornelia.

"So you must be the rest of the guardians." he said "My name's Caleb, I'm the leader of the rebellion." He stretched out his hand and shook the rest of the guardian's hand's.

"Look, we'd love to stay here and talk to you about the situation with Phobos, but I really think we should get Cornelia home and safe again." Will said, the look of guilt still on her face.

"I agree" Caleb said looking at Cornelia. "For now, I'll say Good-Bye but I hope to see you soon again." he said looking directly at Cornelia, making her blush, and for some reason Cornelia felt like she didn't want to leave Meridian at all.

After one of the rebels had led the girls safely out of the infinite city and to the nearest portal, Cornelia rushed home, with no words to her fellow guardians. As she lay in her bed in the dead of night Cornelia thought of Meridian. She thought of Caleb. _Oh Caleb, _she thought, _how I miss you. _

_She closed her eyes and dreamed all night long of a boy with messy brown hair and, beautiful green eyes. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am fully aware this is an awful chapter, but I'm not changing it now, since it took me so long to write! Anyway, i know there is not a lot of proper CC but i want to built up their relationship in small pieces and not do they whole love at first sight thing like most people seem to do. Lastly the next chapter will take place in Sheffield Institute so i was wondering if you would like me to add in some Will/Matt in to the story. So PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you want in this story! Muchos love to you all! xxx**  
><em>


	6. When will i see you again?

"Cornelia Hale, we need to talk." Mrs. Hale's voice cried loudly across there apartment.

_Oh this can't be good._

"Yes, mum?" she replied innocently.

"Next time, you want to stay over at a friend's house I would appreciate if you could at least call and ask permission first." Mrs. Hale said, her eyes narrowing.

_Brilliant this is the last thing I need. _

"Cornelia, are you listening to me?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry" Cornelia said distracted.

"I must admit that I was quite surprised when Mrs. Lin called, I didn't know you were friends with Hay-Lin, she's not even in the same year in school as you is she?"

_Erghh, she is not my friend! _

"I can hang around with different people if I want to" Cornelia replied quickly

"I know it's just that you haven't seen a lot of Elyon lately."

Sensing a long lecture, Cornelia quickly thought of an excuse.

"Mum I have to go or I'll be late to school, bye!"

She almost ran out the door and on to the street. Cornelia knew that at this time in the morning there was no way she could put up with her mothers nagging, However, she knew the words of her mother were quite true. Ever since the revelation that the W.I.T.C.H. girls were guardians, Cornelia had been spending less and less time with her best friend Elyon Brown, due to the amount of time she had to spend with the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls training and growing used to their powers. Even though all the girls attended the same school, Cornelia hardly knew Irma, Taranee or Hay- Lin seeing as they were in the year below, and in Cornelia's opinion they were all too immature for her to hang around with. Then of course there was Will. Having only been attending Sheffield for one week Will was still the frightened little new girl and hadn't made much progress in the way if friends. Will had secretly hoped to become close with Cornelia, but at the moment it seemed like Cornelia couldn't stand Will.

As Cornelia made her way to school a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Hey Corny!" Matt Olsen called from behind her.

"Hey Matt, how you doing?" She replied back cheerfully.

Ever since their early years of school, Cornelia and Matt had been close friends. For a long time their other friends had pestered them to go out, thinking they would make a cute couple together, however, Cornelia and Matt both insisted that they didn't feel that way about each other and were just good friends. This was the truth, Matt and Cornelia were more like a brother and sister and the thought of going on a date with each other made them both cringe in disgust.

"I'm good, thanks" he said casually.

"So, urm, I've seen you hanging around that new girl with the red hair, Will" he said not so casually.

"Yeah…" Cornelia replied.

"So, err what's she like?" He said, trying (and failing) to sound normal.

"She's alright, I suppose" Said Cornelia, truthfully.

"Why do you want to know" She questioned, looking at Matt suspiciously.

"No reason, I jut wanted to see what the new girl was like" He said in an entirely unconvincing way. Cornelia laughed.

"If you want to get to know her then why don't you ask her yourself?" She asked, already knowing the answer to that question. Matt cheeks slowly started to turn red.

"Matt, I've known you since we were like.. 5 years old? I know that you like Will, you've been staring at her in history class for the whole of the time she's been at Sheffield." she said firmly.

"What?" He said, looking flustered.

"I do not… I don't…" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that Matthew!" Cornelia laughed as they entered the school.

As soon as she parted ways with Matt, as he turned off to meet up with his fellow band member, Nigel, Cornelia saw Elyon, stood by herself waiting for her.

"Hey Cornelia!" she shouted enthusiastically, waving for her to join her.

Just as she was about to make her way over to Elyon, Cornelia's attention was caught by a group of four other girls, looking at her seriously and discreetly calling her to join them.

"Err, one second Elyon, I'll be right back!" Cornelia said apologetically, and sensing the anxiousness of the four girls, Cornelia made her way over to join them.

"What is it?" She asked, not meaning it to sound so rude.

"It's been almost a week since we went to Meridian, anything could have happened there by now" Will said cautiously.

"We've grown more accustomed to our powers, I think if we come in to contact with any of Phobos' men now, we should be able to deal with them." Taranee added.

"So you think we should go to Meridian again soon?" Irma asked hopefully.

"We have to some time or another the people there are counting on us to protect them!" Hay-Lin said.

"Why don't we go tonight then?" Cornelia asked.

All the girls turned to look at her, shocked by her suggestion.

"Wait a minute, I thought you hated the whole guardian thing?" Irma asked.

Sensing an argument, Will intervened before Cornelia could respond.

"I think that's a good idea, the sooner the better, we'll go tonight, everyone meet at the silver dragon at 7:30pm" she said, surprised at the authority in her voice.

At that point the bell rang, and all the girls headed of to get to class, and Cornelia thought to herself as she walked, yes, going to Meridian meant danger and risking her life, but it also meant seeing a certain scruffy haired rebel leader, a rebel leader who had been reappearing every night in her dreams since her last visit to Meridian. Out of all of the girls, Cornelia was the most excited about going back to Meridian, she was so excited in fact, the day seemed to drag on forever.

Cornelia's apartment - 7:15 

Cornelia was all set to leave, for the silver dragon when her mother called her name.

"Cornelia, Elyon is on the phone." she said handing her the phone.

_Oh, brilliant timing Elyon! _

"Hey Elyon"

"Hey, I hardly saw you at school today, so I thought I'd ring you"

"Oh yeah, er sorry about that"

"You've been spending loads of time with Hay-Lin, Irma and Taranee recently, what's up with that? They're not in the same year as us silly, and I waited to walk to class with you this morning and you totally blanked me, have I done something to upset you?"

"No, no, no, you've done nothing Elyon, look we can talk tomorrow, I have to g-"

"Oh thank god, I've been so worried I'd be a bitch or something, anyway, O-M-G did you see what Courtney Grumper was wearing today, did she borrow that dress of her grandma or something?"

"Elyon, I'd love to chat but I really have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Cornelia put the phone down before Elyon could get another word in. If there was one thing Elyon was good at it was gossiping and managing to talk without taking a breath for very long periods of time. Normally Cornelia would have loved to talk all night long about the disaster that was Courtney Grumper's fashion sense, but tonight she had a lot more important things to think about, mainly concerning getting a chance to look into those beautiful green eyes she had been thinking about non-stop.

The Silver Dragon. 

"Oh nice of you to show up Corny." Irma said angrily as Cornelia entered panting and red faced. Too out of breath to tell her to shut the hell up, Cornelia simply glared at her. Thanks to Elyon's phone call Cornelia had made her way to the restaurant 10 minutes late.

"Irma, shush" Hay-Lin said.

"Okay guys, its show time" Will said raising the heart of Kandracar.

"Oooh yeah, Meridian here we come" shouted Irma.

"Guardians unite!"

In a flash of light the girls were consumed by their elements and in a few short minutes the girls located a portal and entered, for the second time, the strange world of Meridian.

Meridian

Once the Girls had reached the other side of the portal they found themselves outside what seemed to be a tavern. They could certainly hear the overly load voices of men inside and could smell the strong stench of beer even from the outside. Unlike earth it was late into the night and almost pitch black, and to make matters worse, it was pouring with rain.

"Erghhh, why do we always end up in the worst parts of this creepy place?" cried Irma.

"Come on we need to find some shelter, we can't risk being seen!" Said Taranee, keeping her voice low.

"Let's meet the rebels at the infinite city, then we can find out what's going on." Will ordered the Girls. Quickly the girls took to the sky, to keep out of view and glided quietly in the rain to the rebel hideout. Once they reached it, the girls were greeted welcomingly and each of the girls spread out to talk to the rebels.

Cornelia scanned the room.

_Where is he? _

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the thing she had waited so long to see. Caleb.

Something was wrong though.

Caleb sat entirely alone, and on his face was the most miserable look Cornelia had ever seen. He looked almost as if he was in a trance and was in his own little world separated from everyone else. Eager to find out what was wrong Cornelia approached him cautiously.

"Caleb, is something the matter?" she asked timidly.

His attention snapped to her as he quickly recovered from his trance.

"Cornelia!" he said surprised. He smiled at her, the miserable look vanished. "It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" she smiled. "But seriously, why did you look so upset just then? Is it something Phobos has done?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's Phobos alright, look at this." He handed her a piece of paper. As she looked she realized there was a large picture of Caleb on the front, and at the top read the words, _"WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE, LARGE REWARD." _

Cornelia gasped.

"It's not safe for me to leave the infinite city anymore, I've been cooped up in here for an entire week, Phobos' guards are searching for me everywhere." He said, the miserable face returning again.

"And it's not just his guards looking for me either. Some of the citizens of Meridian are out to get me as well." He said quietly, lowering his head.

"What? Why would they try and hand you into Phobos, when you're the one fighting for their freedom?" Cornelia cried.

"You saw what it said on the poster, anyone who hands me in gets a huge reward, Phobos is starving the people of Meridian to try and break their spirits and get them to join him, they have no food and can hardly survive, that big reward could come in very handy, and you'd be surprised what desperate people are capable of." He explained.

"Oh Caleb, that's awful, I'm so sorry." Cornelia said, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she had leaned in and embraced Caleb in a comforting hug. Both of them were shocked by this, but neither of them were complaining either, they both felt perfectly at ease.

"Caleb, I heard what's happened, it's awful!" Hay-Lin came running over quickly.

At the sound of her voice, Caleb and Cornelia quickly broke apart.

"_Way to kill the moment!" _They both thought.

Seeing them both hugging Hay-Lin said quickly "Ooops, sorry to interrupt!"

She gave Cornelia a wink, to which Cornelia returned a deadly glare.

Soon the rest of the Guardians and rebels joined them to discuss Caleb's unfortunate circumstances.

"But it's ok Caleb, we have an idea." Will said quickly.

"And what exactly is this idea?" he asked sceptically.

"Well, seeing as almost the entire of this world is out looking for you, we thought that maybe it would be easier if you came you live on earth." Said Taranee.

For some reason unknown to Cornelia, her heart leaped at the thought of Caleb living on Earth.

"We have a basement under the restaurant, its not much but it's a place to stay and you can eat as much food as you want, and you can get up and walk around Heatherfield, instead of being locked away in here all the time." Hay-Lin said brightly.

Caleb thought for a few seconds.

"Sounds like a good plan." He concluded.

At this Point Cornelia's heart started to do back flips, and excitement built up within her.

Once the rest of the guardians and rebels had dispersed to talk about Phobos related topics, Caleb stood next to Cornelia and whispered quietly.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Cornelia thought her heart had exploded.

"yeah" she said, "I guess we will."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! Once again please review!<strong>


	7. Embarrassing Times

**Okay this Chapter has a lot of the thoughts of Caleb and Cornelia in it, all the stuff at the end of the chapter in italics is their thoughts, i hope it's not too complicated, i tried to make it clear, who's thoughts were who's. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Cornelia reached her Biology class just in time. The bell rang loudly as she took her seat. She had been unfortunate enough his term to be placed in a seat next to Uriah Dunn, a boy of low intelligence and who's main goal in life was to pull pranks and generally be immature whenever possible.<p>

"Ok class, take your seats and settle down, class has begun." Barked Mr. Coal, the school's most boring and infuriating teacher.

"This term you will be studying Enzymes and the uses and properties of them." he said, clearly delighted at the idea. The class let out a quiet groan.

"Now for this project," he continued, "You will be working with a partner for the entire term. Seeing as I believe you are a mature and responsible class I will allow you to choose your partners, yourselves." he stated. The whole class instantly brightened up, nothing was worse than being forced to work with a partner that you didn't know or like.

"I'll give you one minute to choose your partners and take your seats, then we can begin going over the material we will be studying this term" he said.

The entire class instantly rose from their seats and looked around frantically for someone to work with. Before Cornelia even had time to move a rather shy and timid looking red head, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Err, You wouldn't mind being my partner would you?" Will asked quietly.

Cornelia looked at her for a moment with sympathetic eyes.

_Poor Will, I'm the only one she knows I can't just leave her with someone she doesn't know, it's so horrible that she doesn't have any friends yet. Maybe I've been a bit tough on her lately, I haven't exactly been nice to her. All she needs is a bit of confidence, she's way to shy and quiet. _

"Sure thing!" Cornelia replied brightly, giving Will an enthusiastic smile.

Will was stunned and said, "Thanks, you're the only person I know and-"

"Don't worry" Cornelia interrupted, "Your still new, it's understandable that you're so shy, look, stick with me and we'll have you going to all the parties in no time." Cornelia smiled again.

Will returned her smile, delighted that Cornelia had finally excepted her.

"Cornelia, Hey Cornelia" Elyon called from the back of the room. "So science buddies then?" She asked, although it was less of a question and more of a statement. Guilt all of a sudden washed over Cornelia.

"Oh, I'm sorry Elyon, I already said that would go with Will." she said quietly.

"What? But we've been science buddies since as far back as I can remember, we always do these sort of projects together." Elyon responded, a note of desperation in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell Will no now." Cornelia pleaded.

Without another word Elyon turned on her heel and went to sit with a shy girl named Alchemy, she crossed her arms and a look of pure anger was spread all over her face.

Cornelia sighed.

_Why can't I just please everyone? _

After Mr. Coal had finished a long and incredibly boring lecture, the class set to work with the usual monotonous task of answering questions from the text book. Fortunately this gave the Cornelia a chance to talk to Will for a while.

"So, Will, how are you finding Sheffield so far?" she inquired brightly.

"Err it's ok the people seem nice enough." She replied.

"Don't worry your fitting in fine, give it a few weeks and it'll be like you've been going to Sheffield for years."

"Haha, you sound like my mum, every morning when she drops me off, she says, _Have a good day and make lots of new friends! _She even asked me if I wanted to invite like 25 people back to my house!" Will laughed.

"Wow 25 people? Your mum sounds really nice! Is there a reason she wants to have 25 rowdy teenagers destroying her house?" Cornelia giggled.

"It's my birthday Friday and mum says-"

"Wow, hold up there! It's your birthday this Friday? Why didn't you say anything?" Cornelia cried.

"It's no big deal-"

"Oh Will, I am gunna throw you the best party you'll ever go to!" Said Cornelia ignoring Will.

"Please Cornelia, no parties, that's like my worst nightmare!" Will exclaimed, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"But-" Cornelia protested

"No parties, promise me?" Will cut in.

"Erghh fine, I promise not to throw you the most awesome party ever." Cornelia sighed.

"Thank you." Said Will.

"Trust me, you don't know what your missing out on though." Cornelia giggled.

Later on after school, Cornelia called up the rest of the girls and told them to meet at the silver dragon. Cornelia had been spending a lot of time at the silver dragon lately, she of course made out because she wanted to keep in touch with anything W.I.T.C.H. related, but of course the only thing that actually drew her to the delightful restaurant was the equally delightful rebel leader. Caleb had been a resident of earth for a week and was still growing accustomed to what he thought was a strange and odd world. After school Caleb and the W.I.T.C.H. girls sat in the silver dragon's basement, which was being used as Caleb new room. All the W.I.T.C.H. were there, all except for Will.

"Guys, guess who's birthday it is this Friday?" Cornelia cried excitedly.

"Erm, seeing as Will is the only one not here, I hazard a guess that it's Will's birthday this Friday." replied Taranee.

"Ding ding ding! You got it!" Cried Cornelia. "I managed to get it out of her today, poor girl said she didn't even want a party, can you believe that?" She laughed. "So we totally need to arrange a surprise party for her, she's gunna love it!"

"Hold up Corny, if Will said she didn't want a party, then why are you throwing her one?" asked Irma.

"Oh come on Irma, everyone says they don't want a party, but everyone secretly does want one!" Cornelia cried.

"Ooooh can I be in charge of decorations?" Hay-Lin jumped up excitedly.

"Of course! Now the party can be at mine, you lot are in charge of inviting people and spreading the word." Cornelia replied.

The rest of the girls got up and started to pile out of the basement, all except Cornelia, who tried casually to hang around a bit, so that she would get the chance to talk to Caleb. Cornelia always felt strange when it was just herself and Caleb together, normally Cornelia was able to talk to anyone with ease, but with Caleb she got so nervous and her stomach felt like it was performing summersaults.

"So Caleb, your obviously invited to the party." she said giving a smile.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'll exactly fit in, maybe it wouldn't be a great idea if I went." he sighed.

"What? You have to go, it won't be the same without you there." She pleaded.

"Oh really?" Caleb replied raising an eyebrow, "Why won't it be the same?" he asked cunningly.

_Crap crap crap! SHIT! He's totally on to me! Why did I say that, seriously WHY? Oh God, how embarrassing! Ahhh don't just stand there with your mouth open, SAY SOMETHING! _

"Errrrr, because your like part of the group now, ya know, errr, like part of the Phobos fighting team, haha" She said, stuttering most of her words.

_Oh my God, could I have sounded more stupid!_

"Erm, right…" Caleb answered.

_Wow earth girls are awfully strange. She is pretty cute though…. Wow did I really just think that? I'm supposed to be battling Phobos, not picking up girls!_

"I suppose it would be fun if I went, it'll give me a chance to relax for a while, plus you'll be there, and that'll be an added bonus." Caleb said without even thinking.

_Did I really just say that! SHIT! That was without a doubt the most cheesy thing I have ever said in my life! Oh God she must think I am a total dick! _

Cornelia Blushed.

_Erhhh say something stupid, he just totally complimented you! Oh who am I kidding if I wait around here a minute longer I seriously won't be able to stop myself kissing him! Time to bail before this gets any more embarrassing!_

"Oh well it's getting late, I should go, have a good night Caleb!" Cornelia called before hastily running to the door.

"See you!" he called.

_Who am I kidding, she couldn't get away from me quick enough. There's no way an amazing girl like her could fall for a guy like me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this, especially that last bit with CC. Once again i'd like to add, they're not meant to be falling in love at first sight, i'm building their love gradually, seeing as in real life when i find myself talking to a guy i usually say the most stupid things and then think to myself how stupid i sound! Yes, i am hopeless with guys! Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to your hearts content any feedback is good feedback! Muchos love! **_  
><em>


	8. Happy birthday Will!

**Yaaay! New Chapter! This is the longest one so fair, it took me forever! I hope you like it! I had a lot to fir in this one and i did consider splitting it in to two chapters, but i couldn't find the right place to split it. Anyway this is my favorite chapter i have written so far, so i hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

><p>The Hale residence was illuminated with a soft lime green colour. In the middle of the living room was a small paddling pool filled with various snacks. Lillian Hale took in this scene with a look of disgust on her face.<p>

"It looks like someone barfed on the walls!" she exclaimed.

Cornelia glared at her.

"Get out Lillian! You know you have to stay in your room for the whole of tonight, no way are you embarrassing me in front of my friends!" She shouted back.

"That's my paddling pool, you can't have it!" Lillian cried.

"Quiet, or I'll shave your bear!" Cornelia smirked.

Lillian clutched her favourite fluffy brown bear close to her and quickly retreated to her room, not to come out again for the whole night.

Cornelia stood back to admire her work, Will loved frogs, so Cornelia had opted for the theme of frogs for her surprise party, it was both quirky and cool.

Soon guests started to arrive, and excitement started to build within Cornelia. The time was 7.00pm and Irma was due to bring Will over at 7.30pm by telling her that Cornelia had some urgent W.I.T.C.H. news she needed to tell them.

As Cornelia mingled with the guests and shared jokes with her friends, she kept a strong look out for one person in particular.

_I hope he comes. I REALLY hope he comes. _

Cornelia entered into a sort of daze as she pictured those dazzling green eyes, his strong arms around her as they hugged…his delicate lips on her lips as they held each other in a long, passionate kiss.

_NO. Seriously NO. You do not like this guy, he's from another planet, he's practically an alien. _

Just as these thoughts buzzed through her mind, Cornelia heard a familiar high pitched squeal, and was suddenly bombarded by Hay-Lin, who had launched herself at Cornelia in pure excitement.

"Wow, take it easy Hay-Lin!" she laughed cheerfully.

"Oooh I'm sorry, I'm just soooo excited!" She said whizzing off in the other direction towards a group of unsuspecting people. Cornelia laughed and smiled at her crazy friend.

_And to think I thought she was a freak once, well she is defiantly a freak, but a very nice one, one that I'm glad to call my friend. _

Cornelia's eyes slowly moved round the room and when they suddenly, without warning locked onto a pair of dazzling green eyes, the smile that was on her face quickly vanished. It was Caleb. He was dressed in a pair of slim fitting jeans and a black shirt that was open at the top. In short, he looked hot. Cornelia had to hand it to Hay-Lin, she had indeed done a wonderful job on styling Caleb and giving him a look more appropriate for earth. All of a sudden Cornelia became very conscious of what she was wearing. Did she look ok? Did Caleb think she looked pretty? She felt her cheeks begin to burn red with embarrassment, as he smiled at her.

_She looks wonderful. _Caleb thought smiling to himself.

Slowly from across the large room he made his way towards her. This was it. This was the moment. It was perfect. There was nothing in the way of this one boy and one girl, nothing to stop them telling each other what they had been dying to say to each other since the first time they had met in Meridian. Nothing could spoil this moment. It was perfect.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What the hell-?" Cornelia cursed.

She quickly grappled for her phone that had vibrated in the pocket, she could simply check it and put it away again before Caleb reached her, crisis averted. The text read:

_Just outside your apartment now, get everyone ready for the surprise! _

Cornelia couldn't think of a time when she had felt more frustrated.

_Why now? Not now! That was a golden opportunity!_

In great despair and annoyance Cornelia dragged her eyes reluctantly from Caleb and raised her voice to shout:

"Everyone shush, and get ready! Will, is gunna be here in less that a minute!"

Everyone fell deadly silent and waited in anticipation, for Will's arrival.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a shock of bright red hair appeared.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILL!" Everyone cried in unison.

The look on Wills face was priceless. Cornelia ran to hug her and give her, her present.

Within minutes the party was in full swing and everyone was enjoying themselves, even Will, who despite asking specifically to not have a party, was having a great time. She felt a lot more confident and felt happy that the students of Sheffield had finally accepted her. Everyone was having a great time, everyone, except Cornelia. After a few minutes of talking to Will, she turned her attentions to back to Caleb. She had to talk to him, it sounded cheesy but no boy Cornelia had ever come across had make her feel the way Caleb made her feel. Normally, Cornelia could flirt and chat to boys for fun, she had never actually loved or even strongly liked any of the boys she had ever dated, it was more of a way of showing she could have any boy she wanted. But Caleb was different, and Cornelia needed to talk to him to search for any clues that he returned these feelings. She turned to return to the place where she had last seen him. Only this time she could not see him. Caleb had his back firmly against the wall and in front of him stood three girls, Elyon, Alchemy and Courtney Grumper. Anger, despair and painful disappointment swept across Cornelia. She was too late. Caleb had no interest in her what so ever. How could she have been so foolish to fall for him? Why had she let herself fall for someone there was no chance she could have? It was something she feared was out of her control. She listened into what the girls were saying.

"I'm Elyon!"

"I'm Alcheny-"

"Hey, I'm Courtney!" Each one of the girls held a smile, and their eyes swam with delight.

"Caleb" he replied simply. The girls all giggled childishly, it sent shivers up Cornelia's spine.

"Soooo, are you new in town I haven't seen you before, and I'm pretty sure I would remember a face like yours!" Said Elyon, swishing her hair the way she had seen Cornelia do it before. Her smile grew and she giggled even more. Cornelia felt sick to the bottom of her stomach.

Having sensed that people would no doubt ask Caleb questions the W.I.T.C.H. girls had previously rehearsed with him what to say to anyone who got too nosy.

"I'm new in town" he responded, a smile now appeared on his face. "My dad got a job here so we had to move here." he said exactly the way he had been told to say. The girls giggled even loader when they saw his smile.

"So, how come three pretty girls like you don't have any dates?" Caleb asked raising his arm to rub the back of his head to show of his large biceps. At this point Cornelia couldn't take anymore, she swiftly turned on her heal, and walked away. Two large lumps felt like they were lodged in her throat and in the pit of her stomach. She was just about to head for the door for some air when four girls closed in on her.

"Cornelia, we need to go now!" Irma cried.

"Why? What's happened? She asked.

"I was walking past the city hall to get here, and I saw some kind of huge snake thing in the window, I think it could be from Meridian!" Taranee exclaimed.

"A giant snake thing? Are you sure you didn't just imagine it?" Cornelia asked.

"No, it was there I saw it!"

"Look, we don't get giant huge monster snakes on earth, the only rational explanation is that it was from meridian." Said Will calmly.

"And look here" said Hay-Lin revealing the map which showed the location of portals in Heatherfield. "There's a portal, right next to the city hall!"

"Okay then lets go check it out" Confirmed Cornelia.

"Wait, don't you think we should let Caleb know tha-"

"No" Said Cornelia firmly. The rest of the girls looked at her in shock.

"If there really is a giant snake I hardly expect a boy with no powers to take it on do you?" she said. In truth Cornelia didn't think she'd be able to come face to face with Caleb without breaking down in to tears. She felt so humiliated, never before had she let her feelings grow for a boy so much, and it made it even worse that she had to watch him flirt with her best friend.

"Corny's right lets go!" cried Irma.

With those words all of the girls swiftly ran from the room leaving behind a roaring party.

Out the corner of his eye, Caleb saw the swish of long golden hair. Cornelia's hair.

_Where is Cornelia going at this time of night? And with the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls? This can't be good. _

Having become weary of the three girls constantly staring at him, he quickly broke free from them and followed Cornelia out of the room, and out if the building. They were half way to the city hall before he was able to catch up.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" he called after them. They all turned to look at him except Cornelia who kept her eyes fixed on the ground, there was no way she could look at him now.

"We have Meridian trouble, we'll explain when we get there now come on!" Will said, as they all started to jog along the path, it was a long way and the girls were tired, and they could not transform as they couldn't risk being seen. As Cornelia ran, she heard footsteps get closer and closer to her. These footsteps belonged to Caleb.

"How come you didn't tell me there was Meridian trouble?" Caleb asked her.

"Oh. I'm sorry you looked like you were having so much fun, I couldn't possibly dream of disturbing you whilst you had such pretty girls around you, picking up three girls in one night is a Meridian tradition I assume?" she said darkly keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

Caleb sensed her anger, but just laughed at her comment, not taking the situation seriously.

"Gee, I hope you weren't jealous?" he said light heartedly.

_Yes, yes I am jealous, I want you to talk to me, not them, not my best friend, I want you to hug me like we hugged in Meridian. I want you. _

There was no way Cornelia could muster up the courage to say this, she was already embarrassed enough. Angry, she decided to defend what little dignity she had left, and like she always did when she was hurt or upset Cornelia lashed out angrily.

"Me? Jealous? Don't make me laugh. You think I would care who you talk to at parties? Your just some freak from some shitty world I had the misfortune to come across, you think I care about you? Ha. You don't belong here. Why don't you do us all a favour and crawl back from where you came from, you freak." Each word stung him as she spoke them. Cornelia wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her, and she has succeeded. Caleb felt cold. Once Cornelia had seen the sad look on Caleb's face she expected it would make her feel triumphant, but it didn't. All she felt was guilt. Guilt for the words she had said which she didn't mean. However, the guilt still wasn't enough to overcome the sheer anger she felt towards him. The rest of the girls had reached the entrance of city hall and waited to Caleb and Cornelia to arrive. Having not heard what Cornelia had said, they did not feel the sheer amount of tension and coldness between them both.

Hay-Lin gasped.

"Look up there!" she cried pointing to the top window. A huge dark shadow could be seen, it defiantly wasn't human, and it defiantly wasn't something from earth.

"That's it! That's what I saw, the giant snake!" Shouted Taranee.

"Cedric." Said Caleb quietly. All the girls turned to look at him, and asked for an explanation.

"Cedric is Phobos' most loyal servant, he's able to morph from a human into a huge serpent, I've come across him before, he's been the cause of many rebel deaths." he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Hearing this news didn't make the girls feel any more confident about facing him, but they had no choice. After the girls had transformed into their guardian forms they slowly they made their way into the hall and even more slowly, they made there way to the room where they had seen Cedric. Irma took a quick peep into the room and with a nod of her head she signalled that Cedric was in there. Will counted down quietly and on three, all of the girls rushed into the room, using all the power they had. Balls of fire hit Cedric in the chest, but only bounced off his thick, tough scales. Irma sent a yet of water towards him, but with one quick movement he dodged out of the way. Will and Caleb grouped together to throw tables and chairs at him, but nothing seemed strong enough to do any real damage to him. In return Cedric threw back the large tables, which hit, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin out of the sky, making them fall in a small huddle to the ground. As for Will and Caleb, one strong flick of Cedric's tail saw them fall to the same place as Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin. Having the whole time been launching bricks and rubble at Cedric, Cornelia realized she had to act to save her friends. With an earth shattering roar Cedric picked up a huge and heavy cabinet, he raised it above his head ready to throw it at the four girls and Caleb.

"CORNELIA!" screamed Irma desperately.

Without a moments hesitation Cornelia cast herself between Cedric and his targets, using her power over earth, she took control of the huge cabinet he held above his head and caused it to shatter, making the pieces fall on his head and causing him to recoil, in pain. He fled, and on his way out his quickly grabbed some papers from the floor and ran out of the hall and through the portal back to Meridian.

"What were those papers he took?" asked Hay-Lin out of breath and panting form the shock. Taranee walked to the over to the place where Cedric had taken the papers.

"Birth records, of girls our age." she said confused.

"Do you think Phobos is looking for us?" asked Will, a note of concern in her voice.

"Who knows" said Cornelia, "but we're not going to find out tonight, lets get back to the party, I don't want all those people wrecking my house."

The group made there way back to Cornelia's apartment, discussing what Cedric would want with birth records. Cornelia walked slower, preferring to stay at the back and not say anything, whilst staring at the ground. Suddenly she heard a voice next to her.

"You were amazing back there." It was of course Caleb's voice.

"Thanks" She replied, still looking at the ground.

"Look I'm really sorry, if I've upset you tonight, you know I never meant to."

"You've got nothing to apologise for, and you haven't upset me." Said Cornelia not wanting to give Caleb the satisfaction of knowing that he had played with her emotions.

_Great, I've really blown it with her now, she must hate me. _Caleb thought. He had never wanted to speak to those girls, there was only one girl at the party that Caleb was interested in, but just before he as able to go and talk to her at the party, she had run away from him to greet Will, and then when he had tried to go and talk to her again, he had been caught by those three strange girls. Caleb's plans of being able to talk to Cornelia had gone horribly wrong. The group returned to the party, which was still in full swing, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin all resumed having a good time, but Cornelia and Caleb stood at opposite ends of the room, alone, and wishing the night would end. Without warning Elyon popped up next to Caleb.

"Heeey! Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on lets go and dance!" she creid excitedly, grabbing his hand. Caleb was less than happy to see her and shook her off quickly.

"I don't dance." he said simply.

"Sure you do! I'll teach you!" Said Elyon, giggling.

"Look, why don't you find one of your friends and dance with them instead?" Said Caleb, trying to think of the nicest way to tell her to go away. Thankfully Elyon took the hint and turned with an annoyed and disappointed look on her face. Having been stood at the other end of the room Cornelia had seen the whole thing. She felt certain now, that Caleb liked Elyon and the pain that was already within her grew. Having been rejected by Caleb, Elyon walked up to Cornelia and asked her to go and dance with her. Cornelia had never felt this angry at Elyon before.

"No, I don't want to dance." she said.

"Oh come on I haven't seen you the whole night!" Cried Elyon.

_Yeah, because you too busy flirting with guys to care about your best friend. _Cornelia thought.

"Probably because your too busy with you new mates Alchemy and Courtney. Since when were you friends with them anyway, you know I can't stand Courtney!" Cornelia fired back.

"Since there the only friends I seem to have right now!" Shouted Elyon over the load music.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cornelia questioned.

"It means all you do is hang around with Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin all the time, like at school, and when I ring you after school, you mum says your out with the girls, funny how I never get an invite isn't it? And tonight I saw you run off with them, bet you had loads of fun didn't you?" She shouted back. Cornelia felt guilty, she couldn't tell Elyon about W.I.T.C.H. so it just looked like Cornelia was dropping Elyon for the W.I.T.C.H. girls instead.

"Look, Elyon it's difficult to explain-"

"No I get it, clearly our friendship doesn't mean much to you anymore." Elyon said, before she turned on her heal and made her way home. Cornelia watched as her best friend walk away from her. She thought she was going to cry. All Cornelia wanted to cuddle up to someone and cry, and she new exactly who that someone was. Caleb. Then she remembered how Caleb had no interest in her and now he had flirted with Elyon and that made her want to cry even more. But she couldn't. Not here. Not in front of everyone.

From across the room Caleb had seen Elyon and Cornelia arguing, and he saw the tears filling Cornelia's eyes and the devastated look on her face. All he wanted to do was go over to her and put his arm around her and hold her all night. But then he remembered how she had told him what a freak he was, just some guy from another planet. _The last thing she would want from me is a hug. _he thought glumly.

By 2.00am everyone had left the party, and Cornelia was left to clear up. Once the apartment was back to normal, she retired to her bed. Instead of sleeping she let the tears fall for the rest of the night, crying as she looked at the picture of her and Elyon on her bedside table. _Everything has changed so much, so quickly. _Then she thought of Caleb. And the tears kept falling and falling.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter eh? Hope you liked it! I hope i'm not making Elyon seem really mean or anything, and she's not really in love with Caleb like Cornelia is in love with him, Elyon only has a school girl crush on him because he's the new hot guy! Anyway i wanted to show how becoming a guardian is putting a strain on Cornelia and Elyon's friendship. Thanks for reading! and PLEASE review, i swear i get hardly any! xxx<strong>


	9. Can't stop, gotta date with hate!

When Cornelia Hale got to school she was met with a rather unexpected shock.

"They're holding community service day a month early?" Cornelia exclaimed in horror, as she read the sign that had been put up in the hall way at Sheffield Institute.

"Your kidding?" Irma said as she ran up to inspect the sign herself. Community service day was a day that was dreaded by each and every student at Sheffield institute. The day consisted of each pupil being allocated a job which helped to rebuild or in someway aid the local community, these monotonous and dreadful tasks usually included litter picking, washing cars or helping out in retirement homes.

"Yes! I got sealing envelopes at City hall with Taranee, looks like an easy day for me! And it looks like Will and Hay-Lin will be helping out with little kids at the pre-school!" Cried Irma delighted that she had been given such a simple job, instead of the usual disgusting jobs that were given out.

"Hey Corny, what did you get?" She asked.

Cornelia looked up to search for her name on the list, when she found it and scanned her eyes along the page a look of horror grew on her face.

"Scrubbing Graffiti off walls!" She cried putting her head in her hands.

"Ahh man, unlucky!" Said Irma patting her on the back comfortingly.

"Hey, it might not be so bad after all!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Really? How come?" Asked Cornelia, her head still in her hands.

"You may be spending the day scrubbing walls, but at least you get to spend it with the hottest guy in school, Andrew fricking Hornby!" she cried.

Cornelia instantly brightened up, Andrew Hornby was by far the best looking guy in the whole school, and even better, he was currently single. Every single girl at Sheffield went weak at the knees when they saw Andrew.

"Hey, Corny, you know you love me, wanna switch jobs?" said Irma smiling madly.

"Haha, not a chance irmy!" Said Cornelia giving Irma a wink.

To the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls Cornelia seemed like her normal self, cheerful and full of energy. This was however, very far from the truth. Every since becoming a guardian Cornelia's life had seemed to be getting worse and worse. After her argument with Elyon, they were no longer talking, Cornelia had done everything she could to try and make it up to Elyon, but there was nothing Cornelia could do about the fact that she had to spend almost all of her free time talking about guardian related things, which in turn meant she couldn't spend anytime with Elyon. In short, Cornelia and Elyon were drifting further and further away from each other. Then of course there was the Caleb problem. Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin were completely unaware of the tension between Caleb and Cornelia, nor did they seem to notice that the two of them only talked to each other when it was absolutely necessary. Ever since Will's party Cornelia had been doing everything to convince herself that she did not have feelings for Caleb and that they were simply friends, unaware to Cornelia, Caleb had been doing exactly the same thing. However, both of them were failing and had to live with the painful fact that they both had feelings for one another. But the one thing that made the whole situation even more painful, was that neither of them new that they both had feelings for each other, and it didn't seem like either one was going to reveal their true feelings anytime soon.

Cornelia met Andrew at the railway station where they were meant to spend the day scrubbing the mass amounts of graffiti off the walls, they had been equipped with a bucket and a hard bristled brush each, they both looked as glum as each other.

"Man this sucks! I have way better things to be doing than scrubbing walls all day." Said Andrew roughly.

"Join the club." Said Cornelia, picking up her brush, with a disgusted look on her face.

Cornelia looked at Andrew, Irma was right, that guy was certainly hot. He had yet black hair which fell just above his eyes which were a dark hazel colour, he was tall and pretty slim. This was the first time she had ever spoken to him and there was no way she was going to let an opportunity like that slip through her fingers.

"Hey, I went to your surprise party the other night for that new girl, it was awesome." He said smiling.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied triumphantly.

"I'm throwing a party on Friday, your welcome to come along if you want." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'd love to." She smiled back at him. As she bent down to dip her brush into the bucket of water, Andrew tilted his head to take in the fine view that was on show. Cornelia was wearing very tight jeans, which Andrew was certainly appreciating.

"You now what, screw this, there's no way I'm doing this all day." Andrew declared throwing down his brush.

"You coming with me?" He asked.

"You're going?"

"Hell yeah, do you really wanna do this all day?"

"Ermm, I've never skipped school before." She said, every single cell in her body told her it was a bad idea to go with him.

"It's not skipping school, when we're not actually in school, come on, no one will ever know." He said smiling. Inner conflict battled in Cornelia's mind, she knew that skipping out of her community service was the wrong thing to do, but then again she didn't want Andrew to think she was boring.

"Come on" he encouraged her "live a little."

"Alright then, lets get out of here." She said throwing down her brush.

"Awesome" He said triumphantly.

For the rest of the day Cornelia and Andrew walked around Heatherfield without a care in the world. On the outside Cornelia remained cool, but on the inside she couldn't help but feel anxious that at anytime someone would catch them flunking off. It was 2:30pm and at 3:00pm they were meant to finish their duties and go home.

From the distance Cornelia could hear someone calling her name.

"Cornelia, Cornelia!" The pair of them turned to see Caleb running towards them.

A rush of emotions swept over Cornelia, how she loved it when he called her name.

"Cornelia, I need to borrow you for a second." he said, the firmness in his voice suggested that it must be something guardian related.

"Err, I have to go Andrew, I'll see you some other time." She said turning.

"Hey, wait." he called back, handing her a piece of crumpled paper.

"Here's my number, call me tonight okay?" He smiled at her and winked, then he walked off in the opposite direction. Cornelia felt her cheeks go red and start to burn, but not for the reason she thought. She had thought that Andrew giving her his number was flattering and exciting, however, she felt so embarrassed that he had given it to her right in front of Caleb. But why should she care? Why would she care if a guy gave her his number in front of Caleb, especially when she was over Caleb? _Am I over Caleb? _she thought. The answer to that was of course, No.

Desperate to try and gloss over what had just happened, Cornelia asked:

"What's up?"

"It's Will and Hay-Lin, they've found some strange symbols on a wall near the park, we think they might be from Meridian." he said.

"So I take it we'll be taking a trip to Meridian to find out what those symbols mean then?" Cornelia asked.

"Yep, we need to visit the infinite city and consult the mage, she's the only one who will be able to understand what they mean." He replied.

"Oh, ok."

A heavy silence fell between both of them, and they could both feel it. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. After a long while Caleb broke the silence.

"So how come you were so far away from the railway station, that's where Irma told me you were working today?" He inquired.

Cornelia desperately tried to think of an excuse, she didn't want Caleb knowing that she had skipped her community service.

"We, erm, we were taking a break." Cornelia cursed at herself in her mind, that was the least convincing thing she had ever said.

"Ha, flunking off more like, you can't fool me that easily." he laughed.

"Look, please don't tell the others!" she pleaded.

"I'm not gunna say anything to the others, but the Cornelia I know wouldn't have just ditched her duties like that." He said looking at her

Unable to meet his gaze Cornelia replied, "Well than maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"Yeah right, your only fooling yourself Cornelia, you shouldn't just skip out on your duties just to impress a guy."

Cornelia's heart sank. Her cheeks burned, and once again the special anger she kept just for Caleb began to rise again.

"I did not flunk off to impress Andrew!" She shouted in her defence.

"Look, I know you Cornelia, there is no way it was your idea to flunk off, therefore it must have been that Andrew guy's idea, and you went along with it because you wanted to impress him. It's as simple as that."

Once again, Cornelia found herself completely humiliated and speechless, how dare he judge her?

"What do you care if I flunk off anyway?" She asked

"Because believe it or not Cornelia, I care about you."

Cornelia couldn't help but smile at these words. _I care about you. _They made her feel warm, and for once in a long time she was happy that she was all on her own with Caleb.

"Well, thanks for caring but I can look out for myself." She replied not wanting him to know how happy his previous comment had made her feel.

"And as for that Andrew guy, he looks like a total creep."

"Hey, don't say that about him you don't even know him."

"I'm a guy, he's a guy, and I can tell he's the type of guy that only has one thing on his mind, trust me I know him, probably better than you know him."

"You know what, I'm getting pretty sick of you lectures!" Cornelia said aggravated that Caleb had judged Andrew so easily. Luckily, the pair reached the silver dragon, where the rest of the guardians were before they could begin a fully blown argument. As soon as they entered the restaurant they were met by Hay-Lin, shoving her arm violently out towards them.

"Take a look at this guys!" She exclaimed.

As they both looked at her arm they saw four strange symbols scribbled across it.

"I copied them down from the writing that was on the wall, I wonder what it means?"

"I've seen this writing in Phobos' castle before, but I can't read it." Said Caleb.

Will sighed. "Well now what are we going to do?" All of the girls looked at each other for an idea.

"We'll do the only thing we can do, go to the Infinite city and visit the ancient one, she's the only one that will be able to tell us what this means." Said Caleb.

In less than a five minutes the girls had transformed and found the nearest portal and entered Meridian. From there they only had to fly a short distance to reach the infinite city.

The room where the ancient one (more commonly know as The Mage) dwelled was dark, damp and frightening, But even more frightening was the Mage herself. Her skin was pure white and her face was covered in deep wrinkles, she wore a long black cloak and she seemed to be so tall that she even towered over Caleb.

Hay-Lin took a few small and tentative steps forward and held out her arm.

The Mage glanced at it only for a second before raising her hand. Instantly Hay-Lin's other arm began to shine and writing appeared on it.

"_You are still undetected, begin your search for the girl._" Hay-Lin read out. A look of confusion spread throughout the group.

"The beast is in your town in human form, it will try to get close to your guardians." The Mage said in almost a whisper.

The girls all looked at each other in horror, somewhere in the place where they lived was a terrifying beast that could kill anyone of them if it got the chance.

"How can we tell who the beast is?" inquired Taranee.

"Touch the beast with the heart of Kandracar and it shows it's true form."

The group all sighed, it looked like finding the beast wasn't going to be easy.

Cornelia's house 6:30pm. 

Cornelia giggled childishly whilst on the phone to Andrew Hornby. True to her word Cornelia had rung Andrew just like he had asked her to do.

"So, I'm bored, you wanna do something tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" She asked, giggling with excitement at the thought of meeting up with the oh so gorgeous Andrew Hornby.

"Oh you'll see, meet me at the park at 7pm ok?" He said.

"Ooh a surprise, now I'm really excited, cool I'll see you there." She said, struggling to contain another fit of giggles.

"Sweet." Andrew said before hanging up.

Cornelia fell back onto her bed. Finally things were looking up. She had a date. Tonight. With Andrew Hornby. Cornelia was feeling happier than she had in a long time, a broad smile stretched out across her face. Then without wanting to and without even realizing, she thought of Caleb.

_Don't think about him, your over him. You like Andrew, not Caleb. Andrew. Andrew. _

After desperately trying to banish Caleb from her thoughts, Cornelia began to get ready for her date, and soon she found herself walking through the peaceful and silent park.

Caleb's room in the silver dragon. 

Caleb was bored.

And there was one person he couldn't stop thinking about, that's right, you guessed it, Cornelia.

For weeks Caleb had been trying to figure out how to catch her at the right moment and talk to her, and maybe see if she shared the same feelings he did for her. But building up the courage to confess feelings towards Cornelia was more scary than facing Phobos himself. The thought of Cornelia rejecting him and laughing at him was too unbearable to think about. But tonight Caleb had finally built up the courage, tonight he would face her, tonight was the night.

He thought that since tonight was so beautiful and calm he would walk to Cornelia's house by taking a de tour through the park. He smiled to himself as he walked and as he pictured Cornelia, her beautiful face, those sapphire eyes, her soft lips on his lips. Then he didn't need to picture Cornelia at all because she was walking through the park in the opposite direction. She didn't see Caleb. Perfect, thought Caleb, just perfect. Here she was in the park, all on her own, he could talk to her now, tell her everything, his heart leaped so high it felt like it had flipped right over. Then it plummeted to the very bottom of his stomach. Andrew Hornby had walked right behind Cornelia and playfully slapped her on her butt, before snaking his arm round her waist and whispering into her ear.

"Hey, babe."

Caleb thought he was going to be sick.

Cornelia's POV. 

"Hey, babe."

"Andrew!" she gasped as she felt his warm breath on her neck, and his strong arm around her waist, it almost made her feel breathless.

"When you said you had a surprise for me, I didn't know you meant that!" she giggled.

"Oh, disappointed are you?" He asked playfully.

"Hey, do you see me complaining?" She said, letting him tighten his grip around her, it send electricity flowing through her, it felt so good. To Cornelia's disappointment he soon unravelled his hands to reach into his pocket to pull out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He took one cigarette and placed it in his mouth and lit it, he took a long breath and exhaled, then he took another cigarette and held it out for Cornelia. She tried very hard to not show on her face the shock she was feeling. Never in her life had she ever smoked, nor had she ever wanted to try it, and what her parents would do if they knew wasn't bearable to think about. But when she looked at Andrew, she knew she must do it to impress him, to show she wasn't just some immature little girl. With every look of confidence she usually had she took the fag and lit it, then took a breath. The taste was awful. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she began to cough like she had never coughed before.

Andrew simply laughed.

"First time eh?" he said.

Between coughs Cornelia nodded.

"It's ok, I'll show you how it's done."

After choking her way through her first ever fag, Cornelia and Andrew walked through the park, and didn't stop walking until way after dark. For once Cornelia had someone normal to talk to, someone who didn't know about W.I.T.C.H. or come from Meridian, that night it felt like Cornelia was just a normal girl again.

From way out of sight Caleb watched as the girl he harbored so many feelings for walk hand in hand with another guy, but not just any guy, a complete dick head in Caleb's opinion. Why was it that sensible mature Cornelia, turned into such a child when Andrew was around? It looked like there was no way Caleb could confess his feeling to Cornelia now, she clearly had eyes for another guy. But the one thing he could do? He could show Cornelia just how much of a Bastard Andrew really was, because even though it was clear to Caleb that Cornelia didn't have any feelings for him, Caleb still had feelings for her, and he wasn't going to stand back and watch her get hurt anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So having read this chapter back to myself i realize there are some morals in here... don't skip school or smoke just to impress a guy, it's not worth it as Cornelia will soon find out! Hope you enjoyed this one and keep the reviews coming in! <strong>


	10. One party, Two kisses

"Cornelia, are you sure you don't want to come with us? It's not too late to change your mind you know." Harold Hale pleaded with his eldest daughter.

All of the Hale's, bar Cornelia had their suitcases packed and were ready to make their way to the airport. There were about to spend 2 weeks in Paris. Sensing an opportunity for 2 weeks of freedom and a free house, Cornelia had decided that she would not go with them, and would prefer to have some private time all to herself.

"I'm sure dad, you three have lots of fun, and remember to bring me something back!" She joked as she hugged her mum and little sister Lillian.

A few minutes later and Cornelia was alone in her house.

_Ah finally, some peace and quiet. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Her phone instantly sprang to life

_Erghh what now? _

"Hello?"

The voice of Hay-Lin came through the phone.

"Cornelia get to the Silver Dragon ASAP!" That was all she said before she hung up.

_Brilliant, fighting evil is exactly what I want to be doing right now!_

Once at the Silver Dragon with the rest of the group and Caleb, it became clear the reason for the meeting was nothing to do with Meridian, but merely about the fact that Caleb ,it seemed, was once again, without accommodation.

"Mum and Dad are getting a little annoyed with having Caleb here" Hay-Lin said awkwardly, "Sorry Caleb"

"No problem Hay-Lin." He said with a weak smile.

"So anyone willing to take him in for a while, just until Grandma can convince my parents to let him stay?" Hay-Lin asked. All the girls looked at each other knowing that it was very unlikely any of there parents would let a boy they didn't know live in their house. Cornelia chose to keep her head down and say nothing.

"Hey Corny, weren't you boasting the other day about how you had your house all to yourself for two weeks?" Irma chirped up.

_Irma I am going to KILL YOU! _

Cornelia looked up, a look of guilt and horror on her face.

"Erm, yeah I do, only for two weeks though-" She explained

"Two weeks is fine! That's settled then, Caleb, your moving in with Corny!" Hay-Lin said brightly, not giving Cornelia a say in the matter and not noticing the look of terror on both Cornelia and Caleb's face's.

There was nothing Cornelia could say or do, it made perfect sense that Caleb stayed with her seeing as she was the only one of the girls who didn't have parents to contend with at home. Cornelia was whole heartedly convinced that the last thing she wanted was to have to live alone with Caleb for two weeks, but deep down there was a part of her that was overjoyed with this fact. As for Caleb he felt the same, and thought that this was an even better way to help with his plan to convince her what a dick Andrew Hornby was.

Back at the Hale residence Cornelia was showing Caleb to the spare room, which would now become Caleb's room.

"Well this is certainly a step up from the basement of the silver dragon." Said Caleb as he admired the large room.

"I hope it's comfortable enough." Said Cornelia fluffing the pillows on the bed.

"It's great, thanks" He smiled at her.

"You must miss Meridian a lot." Said Cornelia suddenly. This statement took Caleb by surprise.

"I do miss my friends, and the rebels. I miss them a lot." He said staring into space. Cornelia realized she had triggered deep thoughts within Caleb and immediately regretted what she said.

"I hope you don't mind Cornelia but I need to go out for a while." he said.

"Sure that's fine."

As soon as Caleb was out of the door Cornelia immediately felt his absence, although she first hated the idea of living with Caleb, she had instead grown to enjoy his presence a lot more. It was the late evening by then and Cornelia started to prepare for the party she was about to attend. Andrew's party.

She spent a particularity long time getting ready and chose to wear a rather short and rather tight black dress which didn't leave much to the imagination. After she was satisfied with how she looked she made her way to Andrew's house.

As soon as she got there it was plain to see that this was one hell of a wild party. Cornelia had only arrived half an hour after it started and already she saw people throwing up in the front garden and people downing shot after shot of brightly coloured drink. Cornelia felt very uneasy.

"Hey, you came!" Cried Andrew, running up to her and snaking his arm round her waist.

"Yeah, this is one wild party you have going!" She laughed, trying to wriggle free from his grip, he only responded by pulling her in tighter.

"Haha, it's all good fun until the cops get here!" he laughed, then seeing the horrified look on Cornelia's face, he said, "Not that the cops will show up tonight though." He smiled.

"Hey Andrew who's the fit blonde?" Cried a boy in a large group of other guys, all the others let out a laugh.

"This is Cornelia guys." He said, casually placing his arm on her shoulder and leaning on her, Cornelia restrained her urge to shrug him off.

"Well now Cornelia, how about you and me have a little fun tonight?" He slurred, he and the other group of boys were obviously drunk.

"Back off Wayne, she's mine." Said Andrew holding her even more tightly.

"Come on Cornelia lets get you a drink" He led her inside the house and took from his tightly packed fridge a beer and opened it for her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip.

For the rest of the night Andrew continued to show Cornelia off to all his friends, most of them Cornelia was sure didn't even go to Sheffield. What Cornelia hadn't realized was that from the moment she had arrived at Andrew's house she was being watched carefully by a boy with brown hair and green eyes. At around One in the morning the party was still in full swing and Cornelia had just finished participating in too many drinking games and had taken far to many shots of vodka. The walls were spinning and she struggled to balance when she walked. She needed the toilet badly but didn't know where it was. Her head was hurting. Her stomach ached. Just as she stumbled her way up the stairs she was met by an equally drunk Andrew.

"Hey babe, I got a surprise for you." He smirked and pulled her in to kiss her roughly on the lips, they held the kiss for a while until Andrew broke away.

"Let's take this somewhere quieter, eh?" He took her hand and pulled her towards his own deserted room. From the distance Cornelia could hear shouting but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Haha, look at Andrew the lad, looks like he's getting laid tonight!"

"Whoo get in there Andrew!"

"phwoor I'd tap that bitch any day, check out the tits on that!"

When the door was closed Andrew and Cornelia once again locked themselves in a long kiss as Andrew pushed her roughly against the wall, pulling leg up to his waist. Cornelia broke away from the kiss.

"Andrew, I don't think-"

"Ah come on baby, don't play hard to get you know you want to." He relied, managing to pick her up and lay her down on the bed where he started to kiss her neck, making his way slowly down to her chest. He also let his hands wander caressing her legs and moving them upwards to the tops of her thighs, where he slipped them inside her underwear and started to rub gently.

The pleasure Cornelia felt was intense. But also very, very wrong. It made her feel sick. She didn't want this.

"Andrew. Stop." She called out.

"Come on baby, I'm just getting started." he said taking off his shirt and then unbuttoning his jeans. Cornelia saw her chance and rose from the bed and made for the door. Before she got there she felt Andrew's hand grip her wrist tightly. It hurt.

"Andrew, get the fuck off me!" She called out, struggling against his hold.

"Don't mess me around you little slut, you know you want to do this!" He said pulling her harder.

"Andrew we're both drunk this is a stupid idea, now let me go!" She said, pulling as hard as she could.

"You fucking bitch, I'll tell everyone at Sheffield what a frigid bitch you really are." He shouted, and not realizing his own strength he pulled her arm hard and then let go by accident causing her to fall onto the ground and hit her head on the hard floor below. It was at this point the door flew open.

Cornelia's vision was blurred and she felt sure that soon she would pass out. Through the door came a tall brown haired figure who took no hesitation in landing a ferocious punch straight into Andrew's face, he was knocked out cold and lay on the floor blood dripping from his nose. There was no doubt it was broken. The tall figure then kneeled down to Cornelia.

"Cornelia, are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern and fear.

Caleb. His voice made her heart soar. She was safe with him. No one could hurt her now.

"C- Caleb?" She said, on the verge of tears.

"It's ok Cornelia, I'm here, he can't hurt you anymore." He said trying to pick her up.

"N-no C-Caleb, I think I'm going to be sick…" Before she even had time to think or move, her mouth opened of its own accord, and she was sick, all over Andrew as he lay unconscious.

Rubbing her comfortingly on the back, Caleb laughed.

"Nice shot."

After a few more times of throwing up, this time in the toilet, Caleb led Cornelia home, however after only a minute of walking, he began to get frustrated at Cornelia, she was still staggering and off balance. Then suddenly she felt Caleb's strong arms pick her up from beneath as he started to carry her. Her first thought was to protest and tell him to put her down, but once she felt how nice it was to be in his arms she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Despite the buzzing in her head and ears, she felt comfortable like this. Once they were home he put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. For a minute he said nothing and stroked her head, staring at her. Even in the drunken state she was, she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"I told you Andrew was a bastard."

This was the very last thing that Cornelia wanted to here, Caleb gloating that he was right and she was wrong.

"I guess your gunna give me a massive lecture now aren't you?"

"No, I'm just saying you should trust me more often, I told you he was a dick, and guess what? He turned out to be a dick."

"I know he's a fucking dick, alright!" She shouted.

"Then why start hanging around with him then?" Caleb pleaded.

"I'll tell you fucking why!" She screamed leaping from her bed, causing Caleb to rise too, they stared at each other, Cornelia couldn't stop what she was saying, the alcohol had somewhat loosened her tongue, but everything she said was the complete truth.

"Because I'm a freak Caleb! A freak! I can control plants, I can fly! And I hate it! I just want to be normal! I want a normal life with a normal family and normal friends! But I can't and it makes me sick! I can't do the things I used to, my best friend hates me because I can't tell her the truth about who I am! I got with Andrew because that's what normal girls do, they have boyfriends!" She screamed at the top of her voice.

"But why Andrew, when you said he was a dick?" Shouted Caleb.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T HAVE YOU!"

Caleb's heart did a double take.

"What?"

"There I said it! I've already made a big enough fool out of myself tonight, so why stop now! I have feelings for you Caleb, and I thought you had them for me too, but clearly not!"

Caleb couldn't believe it. Cornelia had feelings for him? And she had told him, straight out. The feeling of relief that it was all finally coming out was unreal.

"Cornelia, I didn't know you felt that way! I have feelings for you too, I have ever since we met, ever since Meridian!" He yelled, a bright smile growing on his face.

"Ha! Can't be that strong can they? You clearly loved having Elyon, Alchemy and Courtney drool all over you at Will's party!"

"Cornelia that was nothing, I don't even know any of those girls, you're the only girl on earth and on Meridian I have ever been interested in." he said gently.

Cornelia was loosing the will to shout and fight, she was so overwhelmed by the revelation that Caleb did, after all, share her feelings.

"I've wanted to tell you that for so long." She whispered, tears pouring from her eyes. He approached her slowly and gently put her arms around her.

"Me too Cornelia, me too."

Then he pulled away from their soft embrace and they looked at each other each admiring each others beauty. And then they were kissing. Not like Andrew and Cornelia's kiss. It was soft yet firm. It sent electricity shooting down them both. It was perfect. Neither of them wanted it to end ,after all, they had waited so long for this moment. Then sleep crept over them both and they fell on Cornelia's bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me bloody ages to write. And finally i've given you what you've all been waiting for, Cornelia and Caleb's first kiss YAAY! I know it's not the fairytale kind of kiss, but who can honestly say there first kiss was perfect and like what you see in the movies? I know mine wasn't! Poor Caleb having to kiss Cornelia after she'd just vomited multiple times, oh yes i am evil! And Andrew certainly got what was coming to him, a broken nose and a shower of Corny's puke! Anyway review and have a lovely day!<br>**


	11. The truth at last

Caleb woke up late the next day. It took him a while to recall the events of the previous night, but when he did, he couldn't stop the broad smile from appearing on his face. Finally, after months of guessing, arguing and anxiousness Cornelia had finally come clean about the way she felt, and so had Caleb. And to top the whole thing off, they had kissed. They actually kissed. A perfect kiss. He looked down an her as she slept, she was so beautiful and pure, and now maybe, just maybe, she was his.

_Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now? _

_What am I meant to say to her when she wakes up?_

Just as Caleb was thinking Cornelia began to wake up. He head felt like it was about to explode with pain. Her stomach felt strange and her eyes stung. She was indeed, hung-over. She very slowly started to open her eyes, the light that hit her made her eyes hurt even more. When she finally was able to open them many thoughts started to accumulate in her mind.

_What happened last night? _

_Why am I in bed wearing my dress?_

_Why do I feel so sick?_

But when she looked over to see Caleb staring at her with his arm round her, all those thoughts were lost and were replaced by another.

_Why the heck Is Caleb in my bed? _

As soon as she saw him, Cornelia sprang from her bed with great speed. Caleb was startled and pushed himself up so he could sit on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping in the same bed as me?" She yelled. Caleb frowned.

"We fell asleep together, don't you remember?" He said, something didn't seem quite right with her.

"Why the heck would I fall asleep with you in my bed?" she yelled.

"Cornelia, if your joking this really isn't very funny." He said, why was she acting like this after they had kissed last night?

"Do I look like I'm joking Caleb?" She exclaimed. She certainly didn't look like she was joking.

"Cornelia, don't you remember what happened last night?" Caleb asked cautiously. He felt the dread start to overcome him.

Cornelia started to calm down now, her head pounded so much she couldn't shout any more, she sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes.

"All I remember is getting to the party and dancing with Andrew for a while." She said.

A cold feeling crept over Caleb. She'd forgotten. She couldn't remember. To her it was like they had never kissed at all. Like it had never couldn't remember Caleb being at the party, saving her from Andrew and then Kissing him. She couldn't remember how she had told Caleb her feelings towards him and that she thought she couldn't have him because he didn't feel the same. Their kiss wasn't a perfect kiss at all. It was a drunken kiss. Cornelia might not even have wanted to kiss him, she may have only done it because of the alcohol. How had this gone so wrong?

"I should call Andrew and make sure I didn't do anything stupid." She said reaching for the phone. Caleb stretched his hand out to stop her.

"Errrr, I don't think that's such a great idea- you and Andrew had a little, urm, tiff last night. Plus I don't think he'll be up for talking right now."

"Oh, ok- hey wait a sec how do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I, urm, you called me last night, you asked me to come along." he lied.

"Oh, did you have a good night?" She asked blissfully unaware of how he had saved her from her not so pleasant encounter with Andrew.

"It was certainly an eventful night."

"So what happened between me and Andrew?" There was no way Caleb could tell her what had really happened, she would hardly believe him anyway.

"Urm, he was flirting with all the other girls, you got a little angry with him and said you wanted nothing more to do with him." He lied.

"Ergh what a dick! Anyway at least I'm shot of him now, he's not really my type anyway." Caleb frowned, this conversation seemed to be resembling the conversation they had last night, so he asked the same question he asked previously which had triggered Cornelia to spill her feelings.

"So if he wasn't your type, why hang out with him?" he asked.

Cornelia thought for a moment, she'd never really liked Andrew in that way, the real reason she had got with him, was to try and get over Caleb, but that still hadn't worked.

"He seemed like a nice guy, I thought if I got to know him, we could get somewhere, but we didn't." She lied.

She knew she was lying to herself, but so did Caleb. It seemed that not being under the influence of alcohol made Cornelia more reserved. She wasn't going to spill her feelings again when she was sober. Caleb sighed. All the progress he thought he had made last night had just be trampled on and thrown out the window. But even if it had, Caleb was at an advantage, because now he knew Cornelia's true feelings and this would certainly play to his advantage.

"So, you really don't remember anything about last night? Not even when we got back here?" He asked, just to be sure. Cornelia thought hard for a moment.

"Nope, god I must have been hammered last night, good thing mum and dad are away!" She laughed.

Caleb felt defeated all of his hopes were shattered, but at least now he knew he could do something about it.

"I'm gunna go out for a bit, I'll leave you to clean yourself up a abit, I think you may have been a little bit sick last night as well." he said, making his way to the door.

"Erghhh noooo!" She groaned face planting her pillow, she hated the thought that she might have puked.

Just as Caleb was about to close the door, she called out.

"Thank you Caleb."

"For what?" He asked.

"You must have looked out for me last night, I must have acted like a real idiot when I was drunk, I always do!" She laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing."

Then he shut the door. Caleb had always been a strong young man, he fought in the rebellion after all. But right at that very moment he felt as if he could cry. Really break down and cry. He'd done so much for Cornelia last night and she didn't even know it. She had kissed him passionately and didn't even know it. The feeling of complete despair was something Caleb had never experienced before. For the rest of the day he walked around Heatherfield, thinking about the wonder girl he had kissed, and wondering if it would ever happen again.

Once Cornelia had freshened up a little she went out to meet up with Will.

"So how did Andrew's party go? Did anything happen between you?" Asked Will.

"It was alright, well what i remember of it was alright, but no nothing happened between us, and i don't think i'll be seeing him anymore." She said

"Aww, how come?" Asked Will.

"Oooh, he's just no the right one you know? I don't get any special feelings with him, he's not my type." She explained.

"So, your back on the market then? Got your eye on anyone?" She asked as she giggled. Cornelia blushed.

"Nahh, being single is fine by me!"

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"So, what about Caleb? Do you like him?" Will asked, already knowing the answer. Cornelia started to panic.

"As a friend, yeah." She said, her cheeks starting to burn.

"Anything more than a friend?"

"Err, well you know-"

"Corny you may as well drop the act, i'm no love expert, but i can tell from the way you act around him you like him." Said Will seriously.

Cornelia knew there was no point in lying, she trusted Will and so decided to confide in her.

"He gives me this feeling, i don't know what it is, it's difficult to explain. Will promise me you won't tell anyone?" She said.

"This stays between you and me." Will said holding out her pinky finger. Cornelia smiled and held out her pinky to shake on it. Both the girls laughed and then hugged each other.

From a distance stood Elyon, witnessing her best friend laugh, joke and make pinky promises with another girl. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she felt the feeling of replacement over whelm her. As it started to rain, Elyon ran for a cover in the nearest store to her, a book store. As she stepped inside a tall man with long blonde hair approached her.

"Hello there, my names Cedric." Seeing the tears on her face, he said:

"Is something the matter? Come in tell me whats wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Well after reading your reviews and seeing how glad you were they were finally together made me feel a little bit sad when i wrote this Chapter. Nahh, just kidding i loved writing this little twist, bet none of you saw it coming! But hey love is never easy, especially when Cornelia and Caleb are involved. at least i didn't kill one of them off! Hmmm maybe if i don't get lots of reviews i'm sure i'll be able to think of a nice gruesome way to kill both of them off!<strong>

**Anyway hope you enjoyed! and please review, or Corny and Caleb are toast! Or even worse, i'll write that Caleb and Elyon end up together and Cornelia ends up with Peter! YUCKK! WHAT A NIGHTMARE!  
><strong>


	12. My first kiss went a little like this

**Okay, firstly i'm really sorry for taking so long to update, i've been too busy enjoying the beautiful sunshine!:) **  
><strong>Secondly i'm starting to get tired of this story as it is very predictable, however i shall finish what i have started, and even though i'm roughly following the storyline of the first season of W.I.T.C.H. i will try and add some extra CC plot lines in to spice it up a little :D anyway last thing i wanted to add is this chapter is dedicated to AshleySwift13 who has reviewed every chapter of every story i have written so far, so a massive thank you to you! Also to each and everyone who reviews, thank you so much, if you didn't leave reviews is would definitely loose the will to write these stories, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this, especially the ending ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Irma, where did you say we were going again?" Hay-Lin asked.<p>

"I told you already Hay-Lin, that new bookstore, it opened last week." Irma replied.

"Irma wants to go to a book shop? There must be a catch!" Taranee joked.

"Yeah, come on Irma tell us, there's no way you would ever go to a book shop unless someone dragged you to it by your hair." Cornelia laughed.

"Hey! Maybe I just want to broaden my knowledge!"

The girls all smirked at her.

"Okay okay, there's a really hot guy who works in there, he's totally hench!" Irma cried.

"Oooh so that's what it is, we should have guessed!" Laughed Will.

The girls were all walking side by side along the pavement and they walked together in unison. Unfortunately, the pavement was only wide enough for the 5 girls to walk side by side, therefore leaving Elyon to tag along lonely at the back, cutting her off from the conversation. When Cornelia had phoned her earlier to ask if she would like to come out with her, she was ecstatic. She thought it would be just like the old days when they went ice skating together, but the excitement within Elyon completely dropped when she saw that Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were with her. She now wished she had never come at all. She was tired of being left out, she was tired of not being "part of the group". She hated the fact that whenever she phoned Cornelia, her mother would always answer telling her that Cornelia was "out with the girls", it seemed like Elyon wasn't even one of Cornelia's "girls" anymore. She had been well and truly replaced. Never in her life had she felt so lonely. She felt like there was just no place for her on earth… like she didn't belong.

The girls made their way into the bookshop, they wandered around for a while, trying to look casual as they made their way through the mess trying to look for this so called "hotty" that Irma had mentioned. Little did the girls know, Elyon had already spoken to the guy Irma was talking about on several occasions. She had managed to befriend the man and had started to feel like he was the only person who she could talk to, the only person who understood her, and more importantly, the only friend she had.

"Where's this mystery guy then?" Will inquired.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine him Irma?" Joked Taranee.

"Shut it Taranee, I know is saw him." Irma joked back.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin all made their way into the back of the shop where it was darkest, leaving Will, who's attention had been caught by a book about frogs. Elyon wandered off by herself, I hopes of finding Cedric, the man she could talk to.

Whilst walking through the large book shelves Hay Lin's attention was caught by a dark red book, with golden symbols on it. She immediately gasped.

"Guys look, its like that writing from Meridian!"

Hay Lin raised her arm to pick up the book, just as Will turned the corner to meet them.

"Hey guys this book about frogs is so inter-"

Will was completely cut off. She stood for a moment speechless. As Hay-Lin had reached up and touched the book, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin had completely vanished into thin air.

"What the hell?" Cried Will. She looked up at the book Hay-Lin had touched.

Without a moments hesitation Will ran from the shop and towards the silver dragon. She sprinted as fast as she could.

"Caleb! We need to find a portal! Now!" She cried, the panic beginning to grow within her, her friends were in trouble, in Meridian all by there selves, unable to transform.

"Calm down, what's happened?" Caleb replied calmly.

"It's the girls, they touched this book from Meridian and just vanished. I think It may have transported them to Meridian, we need to get there now!" She almost shouted, as she began to shake.

Caleb couldn't help himself but think of Cornelia, what if she had been hurt, what if Phobos found her? Yes the other girls were at risk too, but when it came to Cornelia, it was different.

In minutes they had found a portal and entered Meridian, ready for the long search ahead of them.

"Did anyone else just get a really weird feeling?" Hay Lin asked as she began to panic. They were surrounded by bookshelves that towered above them, much larger than the ones in the shop. It was clear they were no longer on earth.

"We must be in Meridian." Taranee groaned.

"How they hell did we manage to end up here?" Irma said, a little to loudly.

"Irma, will you keep it down, we're inside Phobos' castle!" Cornelia whispered angrily.

"Looks like we're in Phobos' Library." Hay-Lin said.

"One guy cannot have read all these books, even if he is the Prince of evil, hey do you think he tortures people by making them read all these books?" Irma joked.

Cornelia glared at her.

"This is not the time to be making jokes Irma! We need a way out of here!" She said.

"Come on then." Said Taranee who began walking. After a few minutes of walking around the vast shelves of books, they reached a door. They had no idea what was on the other side of the door, but none of them wanted be stuck inside Phobos' personal library for the rest of their lives, so with great caution Irma pushed the door open. Thankfully it opened out into a corridor, with another door straight ahead, again Irma slid the door open with great causation. The moment the door was open the girls were hit by immense heat, and a sound so load it was overwhelming.

"Where are we?" Cried Hay-Lin.

"Crap crap crap! We're in the kitchens!" Irma shouted.

The girls all stood at the top of a set of steep stairs leading down into he kitchen, here at least 100 men and women were at work in the great heat, fires roared and each of the men and woman's face's were covered in a sheet of sweat, they were all exhausted but kept on working. One of the women's attention snapped on to the girls, with a look of great horror and shock she rushed over to them.

"You are the guardians of the veil! You cannot be here!" She cried.

"Can you help us out of the castle?" Hay Lin pleaded.

"Yes, yes of course, follow me!" The maid shouted over the booming noises of the kitchen.

With surprising ease the maid lead the girls though the hallways of the castle, passing guards as they went, who fortunately thought that the girls were also maids or kitchen workers. Once the girls were safely out of range of the castle, they all let out a sigh of relief. As the girls turned round to thank there saviour, however, they were shocked to find that she had vanished.

"Things just keep getting stranger and stranger around here." Irma said.

"Well now where are we going to go?" Hay Lin moaned.

"The Infinite city is our best bet." Cornelia instructed. They all agreed to make there way to The Infinite city and then make plans from there. The girls walked for what seemed like hours, there feet were hurting and they were beginning to get tired.

"Hey, you four, what's your business here!" Shouted a guard they had tried to avoid.

"Shit, what do we do guys?" Irma whispered desperately.

"Just keep your heads down and keep walking." Taranee instructed. Unfortunately this did not have the desired effect and the guard only became more suspicious, he had now informed a large group of other guards and pointed at the girls and muttered quietly. Suddenly, without warning the guards began to run straight for them.

"Shit, run for it!" Cornelia screamed.

The girls all ran as fast as they could, there feet thundered beneath them, and their hearts felt like they would break through there chests. The sound of the Ten or so guards who followed them was terrifying. They ran for cover in a nearby forest, hoping the guards would loose track of them. However, being the taller and more athletic of the group, Cornelia was faster and had broken away from the group and was running slightly in front of the them. She turned her head back only to find that Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin had run in the opposite direction to her and all of the guards were following them. Her heart sank, panic began to fill her up, tears welled in her eyes as she realized she was lost, alone and completely vulnerable. What about the others? Had the guards caught up with them? What would they do if they caught them? Cornelia did everything she could to stop herself thinking about it, she couldn't bear the thought of her friends being hurt. Instead she did all there was to do at a time like that, keep walking and hope that some kind of miracle would take place. And a miracle was exactly what she got.

"Cornelia!"

Upon hearing her name she twisted around just in time to catch a glimpse of Caleb's overjoyed face, before he hugged her with such a force, she was lifted from the ground. It felt so good, like all the breath had been taken from her lungs, she didn't want to say anything she just wanted to enjoy this beautiful moment.

"Cornelia, for Christ's sake I was so worried about you!" He finally said, placing her back on the ground as her stared meaningfully into her eyes. They were the brightest blue. It took Cornelia a few moments to compose herself, being picked up by Caleb had got her somewhat hot and flustered. Especially the fact that she was pressed so firmly against his strong chest.

"Caleb thank god you came!" Was all she managed to say.

"Come on lets get out of here quick." He said, and before she even knew it he had taken her hand in his, their fingers locked together, like they were made for each other. Cornelia resisted the urge to pull her hand back, but right there she felt so calm, so comfortable, so… in love. For a while they walked in silence, both enjoying this amazing feeling.

"Cornelia, do you remember this place?" He asked suddenly.

"Now you mention it, it does seem familiar." She replied.

"This was were we first met." He said, simply.

Cornelia suddenly stopped, but her heart started to beat faster and faster, they both looked at each other, then Cornelia began to look around the forest they were stood in.

"Your right, this is where you saved me from those men, it seems like a life time ago," she said in almost a whisper. They were looking intensely at one another again.

"Running head first into you was certainly one of the best things that's ever happened to me." He grinned, Cornelia couldn't help herself but grin back. Then a strange feeling overwhelmed her, she couldn't explain it, it was that feeling she always got with Caleb when they were alone together but this time it was more intense, like it was screaming at her to do something, and this time Cornelia understood what the feeling was telling her to do.

"You know, I never really thanked you for saving me that night." Cornelia whispered softly as she began to lean into him, when they were just inches away from each other, he could feel her shaking breath on his face, it was a sweet smell like a field of flowers, she too could feel his breath on her lips, it was intoxicating, for a moment their eyes lingered on each other, dazzling blue gazed into mysterious green. Her eyes flicked to his lips, his perfectly soft lips, then flicked back to his eyes again, then very slowly she bought her lips to his and planted the most delicate kiss on his lips. It was so quick but so beautiful, she backed away slightly, realizing what she had done, but Caleb had other ideas. Taking both her shoulders in his hands he pulled her in closer again, as they gazed at each other.

"I think I deserve a better thank you than that." He whispered to her as he moved his hand slowly downwards to grip her waist, she responded by placing both her hands on his shoulders, then for a second time, their lips met with each other, but this time they didn't part. Their lips locked, as a feeling of pure pleasure pulsed through them both. Caleb's grip on her waist tightened giving her a little shock as her hands moved up to play with his dark brown locks. Neither of them could bare to part, they had waited too long for this moment for it to end, it was too special, it was perfect. This time Cornelia knew exactly what she was doing, and she was loving every second of it. There was nothing, absolutely nothing in Meridian or on earth that could spoil this moment. Reluctantly, Cornelia broke her lips away, wrapping her hands around Caleb's neck just to show how much she wanted that kiss to continue. Looking intensely into his eyes she whispered softly:

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! Finally a genuine kiss between them, thank you for being so patient as i have made you wait 11 chapters for the big moment! I hope the description of their first proper kiss was ok, since i have only ever had the urrmm.. "pleasure" of kissing two guys before and both of them felt like an octopus latching itself onto my face! Hmm not exactly romantic. So yeah my experience of kissing is not brilliant, so it makes it that much harder to describe it in writing:L Anyway on to business ... <span>Attention all boys! i seriously need your help! <span>i know most of my readers are girls, but i also know there are a fair few W.i.t.c.h. fans who are guys, sooo i really want to be able to know what it's like inside the mind of a boy, its easy writing this from Cornelia's POV as being a girl myself i know what she's thinking about love and her feelings for Caleb. However, i would love to be able to write it from Caleb's POV to show what he's thinking... so if your a guy reading this either by reviewing or PMing me, please could you try and explain to me if you were in Caleb's situation what would your feelings/emotions/thoughts be. This would be a huge help, so anyone who responds, i'll...hmm... i dunno give you an extra special shout out! or write you a groovy song or something, i dunno whatever you want really... anyway Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
